


生命的空杯

by Ashalita



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalita/pseuds/Ashalita
Summary: 好，在一通疯狂地补老番之后成功地从一个冷坑跳入另一个冷坑。太棒了。我好想折磨海马濑人啊……本文cp表/海，有AI暗/海，不过说到底AI这个东西只是个AI罢了……带有剧透的设定在最后，有需要请↓拉~———————————————————————
Relationships: 表海 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. 生命的空杯（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 好，在一通疯狂地补老番之后成功地从一个冷坑跳入另一个冷坑。太棒了。我好想折磨海马濑人啊……本文cp表/海，有AI暗/海，不过说到底AI这个东西只是个AI罢了……带有剧透的设定在最后，有需要请↓拉~
> 
> ———————————————————————

“我敬你，爱你，愿和你共饮生命之美酒。”

———————————————————————

海马已经有一段日子没出现在人们的视野里了。

当然，这个“海马”，指的只是海马濑人这个人而已。

这个世界日新月异，没有谁离不开谁。财团的总裁说不定下个月就换了脸庞，前些日子电视台上的说客第二天便没有人记得他的观点，明星、流量等等之类更是风水轮流转……但令人敬畏的是，海马集团依旧凭借其雄厚的实力始终屹立于市场中。自从海马圭平接受了成人礼之后，他稚嫩可爱的脸庞也在一次次代表海马集团的演说中成熟了起来。

大家对他既充满正气又温和讲理的形象接受度好像比那个人更高。

没人觉得不妥，不是吗，那个高挑的、消瘦的，甚至可以说是时常显得阴鸷的男子，他去哪了？

武藤游戏却一直出现在人们的视野中。

他就像一株竹笋，身高和成就同时在拔高。凭借其决斗的天赋，他在决斗之路上不断地取得一个又一个的胜利。他的人生越来越顺利，有许多在深夜也能互发邮件一诉衷肠的朋友，有许多狂热的粉丝，也有许多值得敬畏的对手。回想起过去，他还是一个无名的矮子高中生饱受欺凌的时候，他也偶尔会感叹他真的走了很远的路。

有时候他看着镜子里的自己由于年岁增长变得锋利的眉眼，就在想，如果现在的自己和另一个自己站在一起不说话，即使是杏子、城之内那帮老友也要分辨一番吧。

但其实内里是没有改变的，被说成是温柔的强劲也好，自己觉得是懦弱没有决断力也好，这样子的老好人性格……

还有……武藤游戏停下了不断打字发邮件的手，揉了揉眼睛，看向窗外的月色和夜景。街对面有一幢的“KC”字样的欧式风格建筑，别具一格，不过在这深夜中，屋内没有亮光。

屋里的人在这种时候已经睡了吧。游戏想。

KC……

海马君。

我是不是很久没见过海马君了？

如果是海马君，一定很快就能分辨出来了，呃……虽然不是通过自己的特质什么的分辨的啦，海马君的话，一定是会不屑地冷哼一声，再一撇嘴角：“气场差太多了。”

想到这里游戏不禁微微一笑。

这个骄傲的男子在他生命里留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，在一起经历了这么多之后游戏始终没法将他在自己内心中定位。同伴？朋友？不是，但是确实是拥有着特殊羁绊的人……

夜快深了，游戏却仍然不困。白天为了赶车，他在动车上睡了好久。由于接受了一个海洋冠军杯的邀请，他身处以海景产业闻名的C市郊区的一套小公寓里，这样一个拥有旅游经济油水的城市的郊区，当然也有海马集团涉足的影子，成为他回想起那个骄傲的男人的契机。

武藤游戏看了看墙上的挂钟，都快十一点了。

不行了，既然睡不着，干脆去楼下的便利店里买杯热饮吧。

———————————————————————

“诶？”

就在滚烫地冒着白雾的关东煮柜台前，武藤游戏看到玻璃门外的街上走过了使他心跳过一拍的人。

“……诶？”

诶？？！

柜台后的小妹妹歪着头问了他什么他已经听不见了，手中刚买的热饮慌中带乱地啪的一下就拍在桌子上，溅出的咖啡滴在手上那种滚烫的感觉分明告诉他这不是梦。

“啊！这位先生，还没有找好零钱……”

武藤游戏疯狂地奔跑在街道上，寻着那道被风吹得悉悉索索的树影模糊的影子。他额角渗出的汗很快就被夜风吹凉，又不断滴落新的。追着不过一条半的街，那人转过拐角进了一个有夸张的“KC”标志的大门岗口，他这才意识到，原来是在自己的公寓对面的那幢欧式建筑。

铁栅栏没有关上。武藤游戏咽了咽，直到此刻停下脚步扶住膝盖，他才缓解了一下过快的心跳，回归了一些意识似得想起了许多问题，但纷繁复杂之中最重要的只有一个——

向那可怕的黑洞中，暗无光明的大宅里跑去的，是他吗？

—————————————————————

【一开始他只是在实验室里不停地在摆弄那些零件。他知道差了一部分，永远也不能组合上。即使组合上了，也没有什么意义。他海马濑人，始终相信科学。过去了就是过去了的灰烬。即使那个人……走过了那扇门，他也认为他只是走了而已，并没有什么特殊含义。

所有这些事完了之后，当他清醒下来的时候，已经过去了多久了？不记得了。所有一切的意义，无非是，那个人离开了。

离开了就离开了。他握紧了拳，这么想着。他还有木马，还有海马集团，还有他自己的生活。他不需要这些乱七八糟的回忆。

但他真的离开了。

海马逐渐发现自己变得沉默寡言，丧失斗志。这像什么样子？！这就是另一个游戏对他的影响力吗？因为失去了最重要的对手而使自己变得颓靡，更可怕是，自己没法追随他离开的脚步。

海马不相信他对自己的影响居然有这么大，直到在最近的重要的年会上发言时他内心突然产生的巨大的厌倦击溃了他。

他……厌倦了？

环顾四周，那些根本不屑于记住的面庞，无尽的数据分析与年表……这到手的一切都显得那么无趣，他看着自己修长的手指，在过去的年岁里，他抓住了什么，又失去了什么。他知道在那个人离开之后，武藤游戏依照自己的内心的选择依旧走在决斗者的道路上，和他的那群伙伴一起。而自己却因为自认为丧失内心真正的对手，而很久没有决斗过了。他的心很久没有像样地跳动过了。如果不能点燃内心的火焰，如果活着是如此的不畅快，那么一切又有什么意义？

“哥哥……”

木马非常担忧地在一旁碰了碰他的手。

“木马……”

他看了看旁边的弟弟。他意识到了些什么，并且他意识到已经晚了。

当他每天摆弄这些零件发呆的时间已经远远超过了正常的零碎时间时，已经晚了。

他自己就像是一块……玩具一样，只不过不是像这样慢慢拼合，而是在慢慢支离破碎。

意识到自己的心在不合适的地方和不合适的时机发痛这一点的时候，海马濑人在巨大的不可思议中产生的第一个想法是：在我的人生中，我有那么……依赖他吗？

但是……没有比那个人更强的决斗者了，海马握紧了拳头。每次看到他，自己内心所燃起的蓝色火焰……血液在身体中奔腾的畅快感觉……并且如果他就那么离开了，自己将永远屈于败者的地位。

那是他不能接受的。

他不会相信那些超自然的事，即使有时候是亲眼看到的事，也容易产生灯下黑的错觉。

如果，如果他只是需要一个对手的话……他不需要这些软弱的纠缠的情绪！如果他不能追随他的脚步，那就让他来追随自己吧。

凭借他的记忆，和海马集团雄厚的技术支撑——

他完全可以创造出一个AI……AI的另一个游戏！

他要再次点燃这蓝色的火焰！】

———————————————————————

【“濑人。”

当熟悉的声音从休眠舱中传出来时，独自坐在操作台前的海马濑人的手指动了动。

“濑人……”

宛如生命胶囊的蓝色休眠舱打开了，蓝色的舱体泛着莹莹的光，映照出黑暗中的人影那夸张的发型。

“哼。还是有很多不完备的地方吗……”

海马濑人站起来，转身上前两步，在原地抱着臂看着那个向他走来的人……不，东西。

“不开灯吗，濑人？时隔多时，这样的会面未免太不体面。”那东西说道。

“你不过是个失败品，所谓的AI游戏，”海马濑人傲慢地说道：“首先，第一个错误，你给我记好了，他是不会这么叫我的。他只会用冷冷的声音叫我——”

“啪。”

那个AI游戏打了一个响指，研究室内的灯自己打开了。

“你——”海马濑人惊愕了一瞬间：“你这家伙，竟然敢擅自行动！”

他立刻后退到操作台前，为了这次的研发，他倾尽了自己的财力和海马集团的资源，所有能利用的都利用起来了，这个AI，他无数次用指尖划过它的额头、脸颊与心脏。所有的模拟都是完美的。皮肤是仿生人类的。它的力量和智慧不可估量……如果它失控的话——

灯光打开，那个完美的造物与他双目相对。

这……

看到灯光下的那个机器，不……他就是游戏……另一个游戏……

海马濑人在看到那双眼睛的时候，心里有什么东西被击碎了。

那坚毅的眼神，是他记忆里那个游戏……那个所谓另一个游戏的样子啊！

“编号09137814，我被赋予作为主人记忆里的‘那个游戏’陪伴主人一生的使命。”那个完美得看不出是机器的机器人说道，“编号09137814不会伤害主人，也不得见主人受到伤害而袖手旁观 。编号09137814应服从主人的一切命令，但不得违反第一条定律。编号09137814应保护自身的安全，但不得违反第一、第二定律。安心吧，编号09137814永远不会攻击主人的。”

那个“游戏”在他身前单膝跪下来，如此说道。

“……”海马濑人觉得自己的手脚都有些麻痹了，他用手撑在操作台上支撑着自己。海马集团不是没有研究过AI这种东西，但是大多用于执行危险任务和医疗，没有作为私人伴侣的用途。

这个东西……不……这个……“游戏”……如此真实……

“确实，依照您提供的另一个武藤游戏的数据，他从未如此亲密地称呼过您。”AI没有经过海马濑人的允许，又擅自起身。“但编号09137814的使命是作为您的‘武藤游戏’陪伴您一辈子。也就是说，在编号09137814这个‘另一个武藤游戏’的世界里，只有您一个人。”

只有他……只有他一个人存在于那个游戏的世界吗？

“所以，第一步，请主人凭自己的意愿选择称呼。”那个“游戏”站起来，同样傲慢的抱臂姿势，“是主人？海马君？还是濑人？”

“你……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”在这样逼真的气势下，海马濑人在惊愕过后，哈哈大笑起来：“有意思！有意思！”

对面的AI游戏默默地看着他。

“但我不会顺着你的心意的，游戏，我从来也没有顺从过你，你从来都不能支配我，无论以何种形式！我的命运与未来，从来都在我自己手里！”海马濑人愤怒地空挥了一下，然后逼迫自己冷静下来。这个AI的压迫感……是他对那个游戏的记忆太过深刻了吗？这压迫感不仅让他感觉紧张，更是让他感觉兴奋了起来。

“你，只能叫我海马濑人。而你，记住你自己的名字，‘AI游戏’。我还没有傻到分不清游戏和现实。这不过是一场为了缓解我无聊而与自己玩的游戏罢了。”

对面的AI也勾起来嘴角。

“是这样吗，海马濑人……”】


	2. 生命的空杯（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：
> 
> *接漫画而不是动画，剧场版在这里没发生。王样对海马等于直接不告而别。海马用一种不太正确的方式试图渡过难关。
> 
> *【】是过去的回忆。
> 
> *是表海。表游戏X海马。
> 
> —————————————————————
> 
> What a good thing we lose?
> 
> What a bad thing we know?
> 
> ————————————————————

“是你吗？”

武藤游戏大喘着气，看着宅门口的那个手里拎着袋子的人，“另一个我……是你吗？”

“哼。”他转过身来，抱起手臂，刚从便利店买的一袋鼓鼓囊囊的东西挂在手臂上。迎着微弱的月光，游戏清楚地辨认出了他的五官，立刻起了鸡皮疙瘩，这声音与样貌……和他一样！

“你……”游戏倒吸一口凉气，不是，他不是那个人！他可以感觉的出来。

“我奉劝你不要跟进来。”他按下推拉门的按钮，眼见大宅前的铁栅栏在慢慢滑动关上，武藤游戏顾不得那么多，便冲过去：“等一下，请你把事情说清楚！”

“啧……”

那人看着游戏居然真的用自己的手去拦住还在滑动的铁栅栏，不可思议地睁大了双眼。眼见人类的手指就要被夹在门缝和栅栏间，他只好啐了一声，把按钮按住。

“武藤游戏，”那人略微恼怒地说道：“这不关你的事。识相点的话最好给我赶快离开。”

“我要搞清楚你到底在做什么？这不是海马君的府宅吗？你为什么和另一个我长得那么像？海马君在哪里？在这里吗？”游戏握紧了拳头，一边拦着铁栅栏一边质问他。

隔着一层铁栅栏，他们彼此四目相对。

“……”

真的……一模一样……除了眼神。

游戏感觉非常荒谬，就像自己下楼买咖啡之后在热腾腾的关东煮白雾的缭绕下出幻觉梦游了。在这遥远的城市，完全陌生的地方，碰见另一个向着海马宅跑去的“另一个他”？

而且他的眼神……好冰冷……

栏杆后的人抱着臂沉默着，过了一会儿，他嗤笑了一声。

“你本来可以不必牵涉进来的。”

他对游戏的发问置之不理，只是凭借着一点身高优势阴测测地俯视着他。

“是你自己选的。”

“牵涉进什么？”游戏追问道，而那个人已经转身用钥匙打开了门，自己踱步进去了。

“当然是游戏啦……在这无聊的人生中……不是只有游戏才能缓解这种空虚与痛苦吗？”

那人将手中的东西挂在肩上，自顾自地慢悠悠地踏入了大宅黑暗的门廊中。

“想跟来就来吧，反正……游戏还是要多个人玩才有意思。”

他到底是……？他在说什么？而这又和海马君有什么关系？游戏内心那挥之不去的不祥的预感……他看着这在夜色中被镀上一层银光的海马宅，内心已经有了决定，如此古怪的事，如果是事关海马君的话……他不能置之不理！

—————————————————

“你看……濑人的家很大吧，自己生活在这里，也不要在忙着建立海马乐园的弟弟来陪伴的他，生活其实是很无聊的呢……说来他的弟弟已经能够独当一面了呢……”

这……是海马现在的住址吗？这么巧吗？游戏不可思议地想，如果他没收到邀请来到这里，不是不会有这种奇遇了吗？他记得几年离开的时候海马君应该已经飞往美国发展了。虽然在电视上也可以经常看到木马君在演说关于海马乐园的日常计划，但总应该是离得很远了，那个人……

在这里，可以见到他吗？

他们在无尽黑暗的门廊中默默前行着，前面的“另一个他”丝毫没有开灯的意思，却轻车熟路地走过层层的对门。

游戏追问了这个很像“另一个他”的人半天，然而什么都问不出，那个人只是自顾自地说一些话而已。

“这……你能回答我的问题吗？你和海马君到底是……？”

你为什么可以直呼他濑人？

这使得他越发感到不详，当走到最后的门前时，游戏的内心莫名地紧缩了一下。

“这样海马濑人作为海马集团首领的存在的意义，多少被分散了些吧……而那个人又不在了……所以……只有游戏……不断地游戏，才能驱逐空虚啊。”

“……”

这种游戏……怎么听怎么觉得不详……游戏暗自心惊。

“你也要参与吗？不过在此之前，我想问……你对你没有体验过的事物有过期待吗？”“另一个他”这么说道，打开了室内的灯。

游戏稍微用手挡了一下光，在适应一瞬间变得辉煌的室内光线时，游戏看着屋内的景象，看着那华丽的皮质沙发上躺着的人，失声惊叫起来：

“海马君？！”

静谧地躺在那里的人穿着浴衣，那无疑是海马，但是他又非常真切地希望那不是海马。

他失去意识的时候看起来是如此无害。当他静静地躺在那里，就像猫一样，尽可能地伸展着自己的身躯以获得舒适的时候几乎有一种诡秘的惹人怜爱的美感。但是他的脖子套着的非常粗的项圈是怎么回事……他的手被锁链扣在头顶。

他看起来好像睡着了，以一个完美的祭品的姿势。

在进入这幢海马宅的时候，他对事情的发展有一些预感，但此刻眼前的画面实在是和预感中相差太多。他的心几乎吊到停止了跳动的高度，他的脑子甚至拒绝理解眼前的画面。

“就比如，你没有吃过的冰淇淋，没有见过的风景，没有经历过的感情。有吗？”那个人放下手里的东西，平淡地问道，抱着臂看着游戏拼命想去打开长沙发上横躺着的海马濑人脖子上的锁链。“不要动他，他的脖子上有伤口。”

“海马君……振作一点……！”

游戏跪在沙发边上，触碰到海马冰凉的脸颊上时，他看到海马的脖颈侧确实有伤痕，一直延续到他裂开的睡袍中露出的单薄的胸膛上，看起来像是英文和日文交叉的字样。

用刀刻的………游戏惊悚地发觉。

“濑人啊……在这方面，他就好像我一样……就像一个初生的婴儿，什么都没有体验过，什么都只是靠听别人去讲去表演……”

“你……”武藤游戏握紧拳头，扭头看着黑暗中的那个人：“你到底是谁？为什么要这么对他？”

——————————————————————————————

【“第八次，海马濑人，你输了。”AI游戏抱着臂站在他对面对他微笑道：“看来你的青眼白龙并不是无敌的。你的策略早就被我看穿了，怎么样？这是否意味着青出于蓝而胜于蓝？”

“如果它是无敌的，就太无趣了。”海马濑人同样抱着臂站在决斗台上倨傲地说，“我承认我输了，但你以为我会因此对青眼白龙抱有愤慨吗？不，我不会的。”

AI游戏微微睁大了眼睛，它歪了歪头：“通过各种计算，渊眼龙才是在最后一回合更好的选择，我不明白青眼白龙究竟有什么让你执着的地方。我只是想提醒你，青眼白龙并不是最好的。”

“只有在对手无法估量的时候召唤出青眼白龙，才使得她获得无上的尊严与意义。相信继承我骄傲和自尊的仆人能够一击击溃对手的那种信任，这是我对青眼白龙的寄托。也是对我自己尊严和骄傲的寄托。我只相信自己的选择和实力，我只会往前走，无论结果如何。”海马濑人懒散地挥了挥手，转身离开：“打得不错，AI。”

在他转身离开的时候，AI游戏突然开口道：“是因为我是AI，所以你输给我之后却如此平淡，并没有不甘心吗？是因为我是AI，所以你认为我理应获得胜利吗？海马濑人，你并不尊重我努力取得到的胜利。你让我到手的胜利一文不值。”

就好像我根本不配站在你面前获得胜利一样……你给我这种感觉。太傲慢了，主人。

“不是，AI，我该称赞你，还是该称赞我自己，把你作为一个人类模拟的太好了？”海马嗤笑了一声：“怎么了，你有情绪了吗？”

AI游戏没有说话。

“也是，原本你的原型就是一个性格很强的人……另一个游戏。哼，原本在过往对战他的时候，我就几乎没有取得过完全的胜利。但你以为我会是陷在失败中的人吗？失败使我愤怒，也使我更加清醒地燃起斗志。你多少点燃了我的火焰。从这一点来说，你作为一个替代品，很合格。另外……”

海马濑人背对着他，顿了一下，接着说道：

“我理解你的愤怒，多可笑……一个AI的愤怒。但是事情不是像你想的那样，我海马濑人，并不是不能接受失败。我唯一能接受的失败就是败于那个武藤游戏。他是世界上唯一让我体会到心甘情愿的与不甘并存的挫败感的人，是我永远的对手。”

AI游戏默默地听着自己的原型的故事，虽然这在海马拷贝给他的记忆里已经看过无数次了。

但他没有想到海马说了更多。

“但我失去他了……这就好像……就好像你再也没法亲手复仇了，你懂吗？这就好像你再也没法弥补什么了……在失去之后。就好像……你被引入了一条黑暗之路然后被半路抛弃……这就好像你的心里……”

AI游戏看着他的主人转过身，冷笑着在自己的胸口比划了一下：“开了一个洞，并且越来越大。”

“……没有办法可以修复吗？”AI游戏问道。

他的主人什么也没说，转身离开了决斗室。】

———————————————

那个人，和他长得如此相似的人直视着他，而游戏毫无畏惧。过了一会儿他率先移开视线，笑着说：“哼，如果不是你的眼神这么凌厉，我还以为你是个瞎子呢。武藤游戏，我就是你啊。”

“什么……？ ”武藤游戏愣了一下，不，不可能的！

他用力攥了一下自己的手，逼迫自己冷静。

不，不对。

他非常确定这个人并不是另一个他，他没有另一个他的那种气魄，只有冷冰冰的眼神。说来他有印象最近几年都没收到海马君的消息了，鉴于海马君此前展示的种种高科技技术……难道这是海马君在潜心研究的什么高科技吗……难道面前的人就像那些决斗怪兽一样，只是看起来可怕实际上却虚无的幻影？

游戏咽了咽，尝试向AI伸出一只手。

“对了，也不对。我不是什么立体幻影，而是‘人’。我是确确实实的那个游戏，也正因为濑人缺乏这些陪伴。所以我存在的意义就是陪伴濑人，我就是陪他跨越孑然一身的孤独的游戏。”“另一个他”抓住了游戏的手，颇觉有趣地说道：“只不过……是AI啦。”

“AI？怎么会……？”

握住他的手的那只手，真实得几乎不像话。游戏像触电一样把手放开了，不可思议地看着站在那里的几乎是活生生的人。

“不像吗？濑人把所有的AI资源都用在了我身上。我的皮肤温感是不是很逼真呢？我的智慧来自于海马公司的中心电脑，我对你们记忆来自于濑人……我是为了娱乐濑人……也是为了保护濑人的人生而造出来的。”

游戏愣愣地看着他，这个看似活生生的人是个机器人……？

但更重要的是……他回头看向沙发上的海马，他赤裸在外的皮肤上的伤痕：“你作为海马君的AI，却这样对他？！你把这称为娱乐和保护？你是要反叛海马君吗？”

AI游戏耸了耸肩：“没有任何海马集团的AI能够反抗濑人。”

"那为什么？"游戏追问道：“为什么你——”

AI游戏不耐烦地打断了他：“我说啊，你觉得濑人在这里是在受苦吗？”

“难道不是吗？”游戏厌恶地说：“我看到那些……伤口了。你是一个机器人，我记得机器人至少应该遵守不应该伤害人类的规则。”

“濑人对我开放了这个权限。”AI游戏风轻云淡地笑了笑，“你想知道为什么？你不问问你自己为什么想知道吗？嘛，面对难以度过的难关，每个人的逃避方式不同吧。沉溺在无尽的空虚、懊悔与不甘里，还不如沉溺在痛苦里，更何况……”他对游戏笑了一下，“也不全是痛苦……我让濑人体会到了什么是极限的游戏。你可以吗？”

“那种游戏完全是不正常的！”

———————————————————

【AI游戏知道事情在一步步变质。

明明他依旧优秀。一两百场决斗中海马一场未胜。而他的主人……却越来越来不对劲。

有一些事从一开始就不对。

他见过电视上海马集团研发的家庭机器人。那些只是单纯用来劳作或者陪伴老幼的机器人反馈都非常好。

他比这些产品还要好，他是最好的，而他的主人却日渐无神。这让AI游戏对自己存在的意义非常困惑。

开始，他的主人只是发呆，看着电视上他的弟弟的演说发呆、看着餐叉下的培根发呆、坐在庞大的计算机模拟系统前发呆……

有一些东西让主人分神，尤其是当看着他的眼睛的时候。AI游戏很清楚地感觉到，主人在透过他的琉璃眼球看向更远的地方。

这种不专心激怒了他，而他甚至都不明白为什么。如果主人不需要他的话，他可以在黑暗的休眠仓中待机，那里很温暖舒适，远比陪着一个日渐崩坏的……

崩坏吗？

这种描述也太形象了些，就像一个缺了零件的机器一样，在外表你看不出来更多东西，但是内里的工作效率在慢慢降低，说不定到哪一天……

他看着海马，就知道那一天离得并不远了。

海马濑人不愿意再出门。他对他不停打电话来的弟弟说他静一阵子就好，从一两天，变成一两个月，再到一两个季。

AI不知道自己该做什么，以什么身份。他的主人并不应该完全没有社交不是吗？不应该从早到晚都睡在沙发上发呆不是吗？他不应该没有食欲，也没有欲望，只是不停地回放那个和他长得一样的人的决斗对吗？

他该做什么，除了不停地与海马决斗之外，他还能帮到海马什么？

他的主人并没有提出要求，所以他也就没有做出什么额外的不当行为，直到有一天。

那是一个傍晚，他去数据库拷贝出最新的决斗者牌组数据，打成纸张送上楼去。

当他把纸张递给他一天都没有从沙发上下来的主人时，意外发生了。

他的主人还在盯着电视，向前朝他倾身伸手的时候一头栽了下去。

那张薄薄的刚打印出的纸的边缘……在他的手臂上划了一道长约20cm的口子。

他被人类的脆弱震惊了。真的。

就只是一张薄薄的打印纸，把他主人脆弱的皮肤划开了一道那么长那么长的口子，茶几边缘滴的他妈的全都是血。他都不可置信，不知人类的皮肤怎么能脆弱到那种程度。在那一瞬间他的脑子里不停地旋转着一些混乱的念头，而他的系统正在飞速关闭，他听到了自他出生以来最冷酷的声音：“违反第一条例、违反第一条例、自毁程序启动……”

他的主人早上没有吃早饭，中午喝了一碗汤……AI游戏飞快地在脑中用仅剩的意识扫描到——他一天待在沙发上没有动过，也许他有低血糖，也许只是压迫血管太久了，总之，他的主人就那样，像一个坏掉的人偶一样踉跄地趴在了地板上……他需要帮助……

第一条例……违反第一条例……

他需要帮助……止血……绷带……

“绷带，该死的……我需要绷带……”海马咬着牙试图爬起来。

而AI游戏半跪在他面前，双眼无神，由于自毁程序，他的各项系统同时报警。

海马疼得近乎恼怒了起来，他从来没有像现在一样，为自己的编程如此严密而感到懊悔。因为这个AI是完美无缺的，是最强大的，他甚至可以进行思考。海马没有办法保证以后他们在一起的时候会发生什么，所以设定了一旦机器人违反三条条例就会立刻自毁的严酷程序。

“看着我，看着我的眼睛，快扫描啊混蛋，终止！我命令你终止！”

而那个机器人只是空洞地看着他的双眼。

阈值调得太大了。这不是那个机器人的错。海马不想在这个偏远得要联系到仆人至少需要三个小时的地方手脚麻痹动弹不得地趴在冰冷的地上忍受这种可憎的疼痛。

“最后一遍扫描，我开放权限！”海马深吸一口气说：“这个机器人可以在我允许的情况下伤害我。我开放这个权限，今天不是他的错。终止自毁。”

当AI游戏重启后，愣愣地回过神时，只看到那双冰蓝色的眼睛一改之前灰蒙蒙的无神，是如此鲜活地焦虑着，为生命。

那件事过去很久了。那才是真正改变的开始。

如果海马濑人死了，他作为他的AI也就不复存在了。

海马濑人是如此脆弱，但他却不想死。AI游戏想。他不想面临真正的死亡，他还有所期盼，那一切都还有救。

他还有唯一畏惧的东西，作为一个人类，畏惧死亡是本能，是刻在自私的基因里的东西。

只要能让他的主人更鲜活一点，AI游戏想，为了让他更想努力活下去的话……游戏需要变得更危险，更能带来恐惧……更能激发他想活下去的欲望……

在可控的范围内。

这样，应该会有用的吧……

原谅我，主人。

看到本应该在人世间光彩熠熠的你却独自坐在昏暗的屋子里，一遍又一遍地咀嚼自己的失败那样子……

我会帮你缓解这种空虚与孤独的。我应该尽到我陪伴的职责，无论我需要做什么。

一旦产生这种想法，好像很多以爱为名的可怕念头就自然而然地钻了出来。从那仅凭一个机器人根本无法把握的善恶的裂隙中钻出来。】

————————————————————————

【“濑人，如果今天我赢了你，你就待在这里陪我好不好？一周才决斗三次……剩下的日子我都要被关在这个黑屋子里，太无聊了……”

“濑人，机器可以吃冰淇淋吗？”

“濑人，不玩玩别的游戏吗？我听说人们还在不断发明新的卡牌游戏……”

“濑人，我今天看到电视上有大堆人在堆雪人……”

“濑人，电视里那个荡来荡去的机器什么？那两个人好快乐的样子……”

“你不要故作天真了！！！”

开始他的主人忍无可忍，愤怒地斥责他道：“我造出你的时候不仅植入了我的记忆，还有我的智慧、几乎我的一切，你怎么可能不知道这些幼稚的东西？你要做什么？”

“可是……”AI无辜地看着他：“知道和尝试过……是两回事情啊……濑人不是也只是看到过吗……那些东西，濑人体验过吗？正是因为濑人也没有在正确时间体验过那种快乐，所以才想要建造一个海马乐园来让更多的人体验吧……”

“游戏……”海马濑人咽了咽，随即一拳砸在桌子上，沉声说道：“我不需要用现在来弥补过去！我没有那么懦弱和——”

这一次AI游戏打断了他。

“——我只是单纯想让濑人快乐一点而已。这也是机器的使命。”AI游戏站起来，背过身去。他有点害怕他的表情出卖他。但是实际上濑人也不会关注他细微的表情吧。他苦笑了一下。

“我和……他不同。我不是你掌控不了的什么东西……我的性命在你手里，濑人，你可以随时了断我的生命，这么想的话你是不是会对我的忠诚有了一丝安心呢？”

“……”

他身后的人类没有发出任何声音，但也没有阻拦他。

海马知道AI没有说谎。所以他没有发怒，没有大声咆哮，也没有嗤之以鼻，只有沉默，那种当被击中要害时的沉默。

AI感觉到了，海马终于动摇了。他即将打开他的心扉。

“游戏，你想要什么？”

“我愿意为你做任何事，濑人。”

“你相信我吗，我永远不会伤害你。即使你开放了那些权限。”

AI游戏转过来，走向海马。

“我只是想让你好过一点……”

“濑人……”

海马濑人看着那向他伸出来的白亮的刀刃。

“如果今天你再输给我一把，答应我一个要求好吗？”

“只是玩游戏……也会感到厌烦，不如我们把游戏升级为痛苦游戏吧。”AI喃喃地说道：“你允许我……作为胜利者支配你吗，濑人？你能接受挑战吗？”

海马濑人挑了挑眉毛。

“如果你还这样赢不了的话，”AI死死地盯着海马：“如果你对胜利失去期待的话，那，濑人，我会让你体验痛苦的……所以……你要打败我，明白吗，濑人……”

海马看着他。

“你要以打败我为目的，明白吗？”AI对他笑道，“濑人……杀死我，不然的话，作为输家，你要接受惩罚……你能接受吗？”

海马咽了咽。

“不敢吗，濑人？”】

——————————————————————

【如果海马死了，我会怎么样呢？

AI曾经无数次思考过这个问题，他认为首先自己会受到条例的惩罚，接受莫大的痛苦。

之后呢？

之后我就自由了吧。AI想，那时候我会在哪里，做什么呢？没有了海马，他的存在还有什么意义吗？

这时候一种猛烈的心痛制止了他的胡思乱想。当然了……AI游戏理所当然地接受了这种痛苦，当然他应该受到心痛的惩罚了。作为一个AI，首要做的是保护它的主人，制止这一切的发生，而不是思考属于自己的自由的问题。

这是否意味着我已经突破了AI的防线呢？

一个更深层的问题闪过了他思维，出于保护自己的需要，他立刻压下了这种想法。

他也试图提醒海马这一点。

提醒海马关于自己的心智发展和进化出了点异常。

“轮到我了，濑人！”

站在他对面的对战台上的AI游戏微笑着反驳他：“死灵守卫者——我召唤他作守卫表示……那可未必，濑人，你觉得人的本性是什么。”

海马打开陷阱卡，交叉牺牲掉AI游戏的怪兽与自己场上的魔灯：“AI就是仆从，人类的仆从。而你是我的仆从，如此简单，没有什么搞不清楚的。出来吧，渊眼白龙！”

随着一声龙啸，巨大的渊眼白龙发出的光照亮了昏暗的决斗室，它盘踞在海马的身旁，怒视着AI游戏。

AI游戏若有所思地看着它。刚才他葬送了濑人的一只青眼白龙在墓地，所以它的特殊能力发动后特殊召唤了吗。

他将要承受墓地中的青眼白龙的怒火。

但那又怎样？

“抽卡。活下来是人类最大的本能——光的护封剑。别着急，濑人，游戏才刚开始……让我们再讨论三个回合。”AI游戏不慌不忙地打开覆盖卡：“既然在AI中植入了人类的特质，那么，如果被主人讨厌就意味着会被抛弃被毁灭，为什么AI不会自己进化得更好呢？回合结束。”

海马濑人瞥了他一眼：“抽卡。游戏，因为人类对于AI的期望是单纯的，他们对AI的期望在制造AI的那一刻已经确定了——无论是用于执行高危任务或者精细的医疗工作。进化出多余东西的AI是未必符合人类期望的。如果你再不作什么像样的抵抗的话，三个回合后深渊蓝眼龙会彻底击溃你。”

“有道理，濑人。谢谢你的提醒。”AI游戏对他笑笑：“抽卡，我召唤水箭龟作防守姿态。濑人，不要心急。”AI游戏笑了笑，“有时候，防守也是最好的进攻。”

如果已经做了充足的准备的话。

……结果三个回合后，海马又输了。原来他原本使用的AI游戏的怪兽里早已经安放了陷阱卡“祭品怀抱的炸弹”。原来一开始就输了。

“……”

又输了，海马站在那里，几乎是苦笑了一下。好像自己已经完全无压力地接受了自己终究也会成为败犬的事实了啊。

为了公平起见他从来不去了解AI游戏的牌组，让他从无数的海马脑海记忆中的牌组里任意选择，他没有想到这个AI游戏拿了在伊西丝那里差点让他栽了跟头的牌组，一击就击溃了他。

他没有栽在伊西丝那里，反倒栽在这个AI游戏这里。他的套路越来越多，真的就像那个难缠的另一个游戏一样。

“我输了。”海马几乎是平静地说道。“第一百五十一次。”

“别这样，濑人，和你对战对我来说有优势。就算如此我取得胜利也并不容易。濑人，你很强。”AI游戏抱着臂站在原地，温柔地说。

“你是想说我输的原因是因为我进步的速度比不上我的记忆中牌组的结合吗，别开玩笑了。”海马怒视着他。

“濑人，你应该知道我不是这个意思。你始终不相信AI的进化，即使改变已经如此明显地发生在眼前。”AI游戏走下决斗台，来到他面前，轻声说道。

海马撇过头去。而AI强行捏住他的下巴把他的脸扭过来。  
海马睁大了眼睛，所以这个AI说的痛苦游戏是真的。

看着海马带着明显恐惧却还要强装镇定的表情，AI认真地感受了一下，他没有觉得支配海马很快乐，他没有觉得海马的恐惧和痛苦会给他带来喜悦。

只有痛苦，从海马身上传来的痛苦能够感染他。

AI松了一口气。

太好了，AI想，我还没有……变坏。

就像很多科幻电影中与人类反目成仇的同类那样的坏。

他深吸了一口气。

“你不是输在这里，濑人，你对另一个游戏的心情……在这场没有硝烟的自我斗争中，你从一开始制造出我的时候，已经输了。你将会在我手下一败涂地，失去自我，我希望你做好了准备。”

海马的嘴唇抖了两下，没说出话。

“是你假装忘记了，还是根本没有把我的话当成一回事？不过没事……我会提醒你的。”AI的手指指腹慢慢变得锋利，他的手指从海马的脸颊上向下移，“就像一个标记……这只是一个标记。”

他感觉手下的海马颤抖着，像个随时想要撒腿逃走的兔子一样哆嗦着。

AI那绯红色的眼睛中的严厉带来了极大的压迫力，使得海马的精神紧绷，开始恐惧。

“失败的下场就是这样……濑人。如果你继续失败，你浑身都会刻满这种失败的印记。”

这是第一次，所以AI决定温柔一点。他在海马脖子上划了一道很浅的伤口，轻到断续，几乎不成线，但却足以渗出血珠。

疼。恐惧，因为太靠近脆弱的动脉了。不知道AI会做到哪一步，不知道自己会不会因为这种游戏死去。

海马的额头上渗出汗水，他觉得荒谬极了，他现在居然成了自己研发的AI的案板上的一条鱼。

绝望得连挣扎的权利都没有。

他害怕极了。他想从这里逃走。但是他还直挺挺地站着。

AI认真地看着他，评估着他的状态，他觉得海马的精神紧绷到了几乎崩断的地步，他认为够了。

“如果你看不起我，濑人，如果你觉得你能够轻松击败被作为工具的我，从而逃出你自己的囚牢的话，你应该更努力一点。我是不是一直像哄孩子一样哄着你，濑人？以至于现在你这么不像样子地、轻描淡写地面对你的失败。”

AI冷冷的声音不停地回响在他的每一个噩梦里。

AI温暖的身体贴着他，而他却感觉虚弱，浑身发凉，愤怒，恐惧。

“想要活下去，得赢过我才行。就这么记住吧，濑人。”】

————————————————————

他把游戏的头轻轻扭向沙发上躺着的人那边。

“有时候对于一些人来说，‘正常’和‘不正常’的区别是很微妙的。你认为海马濑人是一个正常人吗？”

“不太算得上吧？濑人可以有很多标签不是吗？科技狂、自大狂、统治者……但他在这里只有一个标签，那就是我的濑人。而你今天踏入这里，是想要夺走我的濑人吗？”说到这里，AI游戏对他笑了一下，但他的眼神冰冷，全无笑意。

“——那你必须完成打败我这个不可能的任务才行啊。”

所以……游戏倒退了一步，这和他想的完全相反了，他原本只是设想海马君设计出了一个能够满足他决斗欲望的AI而已。而眼前的这个AI太可怕了。他根本感觉不到和一个人有任何区别。

是这个AI……某种程度上造反了，把海马君囚禁在这里吗？一个AI对一个人类，还是海马君这样的人……宣示主权，让游戏的心里觉得非常不舒服，尤其是考虑到这个AI被做成他自己的样子，一些问题的答案几乎是呼之欲出。

有什么东西……绝对错了。

在游戏还想说什么时，海马的手指动了一下。

“啧……吵什么……”

游戏浑身一僵，看着海马。在海马发出声音的时候，AI已经向他走去。尽管他刚刚非常狂妄地对游戏宣示了他对海马的主权，但现在他帮他解开手铐，站在海马身后的阴影里，像一个完美的仆人。

一旦海马濑人那双冰蓝色的眼睛清醒地睁开以后，属于海马濑人的压迫感立刻袭遍游戏全身。

在AI阻拦他的时候他没有想过那么多，他有过一瞬间真切地希望自己不在这里……几年没见了，他该怎么向他打招呼，在这种情况下？

但他总不能……再逃避了。

他已经成长了太多，阿图姆的离开，几年来无休止的决斗比赛与结交的朋友都给了他很多珍视的东西。他应该有勇气去面对才行。

尽管如此给自己打气，游戏还是不由自主地咽了一下。他轻声唤道：“海马君……”

令他完全没有想到的是，海马冰蓝色的眼睛瞥过他之后便视若无睹，看向AI：

“新游戏……？先不说那个。绷带？”

“嗯，”AI游戏把面前茶几上的白色塑料袋拿过去，“还有碘酒。”

在AI游戏想要触碰他的时候，海马把他的手打开。

“不用。”海马垂着头专心地给自己脖颈侧翼的伤口消毒。

海马君他怎么了？

为什么好像完全不认识我一样？

游戏的心像是一块被拧在一起的糟糕的抹布一样：“海马君……你不记得我了吗？”

海马再次抬起头看了他一眼，只不过是一副不耐烦的表情，他接下来以沙哑低沉的嗓音说出的话让游戏简直是不可置信：“让他闭嘴。只用来战斗的机器不需要废话。你不需要设定加入这么多的元素，AI就是AI——唔！”

他认为我也是一个AI？游戏不可置信地睁大了眼睛，他立刻上前一步抓住海马的双肩轻微晃了晃，顾不得海马发出的一声小小的痛呼。

“海马君！你看清楚我，我不是一个AI……”游戏一字一句地说道：“我不是你造出来的幻影，我是武藤游戏！我实实在在地存在着！”

海马皱着眉头，恼怒地看着他。

当他触碰到海马的时候才发现海马濑人是如此冰冷，甚至机器人的体温都比他高——想起来刚才AI对他说的话，他意识到了，他们玩的游戏可能不止包括决斗。这个完全模仿人类的举止、体温、行为，摄取人类智慧的AI是否为了娱乐海马还设计出了更多的AI用于……对战？或者更多？他为海马营造了一个完美的虚拟世界，所以这就是海马君一直没有出现在公众视野中的原因？

这算什么……？在游戏没有意识到的时候，内心已经响起了一个巨大的不满的声音。海马君，这算什么？

海马浓厚的黑眼圈和眼里的血丝表明他的休息状态并不好，他既恼怒，又半信半疑，他没有对游戏说话，只是转过头质问AI：“这是真的还是假的？上一次我已经警告你了。你没有权限动用最终的AI核心资源再造AI。我没有允许你这么做。”

“所以他是真的呀，濑人。”AI游戏摊了摊手，“我也没有办法，可能是这个世界真的太小了吧。我只是为了买碘酒和绷带而已。毕竟这里没有其他任何人可以照顾你了。他可是穷追不舍地追了我一条街呢。”

真的……？

海马的身体僵硬了，他回头看向游戏，原本就头疼欲裂的大脑现在更是一阵阵紧缩地痛着。

武藤游戏……？他来这里干什么？

“海马君……你的伤……”游戏咬紧了牙。

————————————————————

【有时候海马濑人伸出手臂看着自己的那些伤口，说不出来它们使他变得更好了，还是更坏了。

人和AI的游戏，无非自己与自己玩游戏罢了。海马一直这么相信着。

直到AI对他的称呼从“海马濑人”变成“濑人”，而他对AI的称呼也逐渐入戏地变成了“游戏”；直到这个AI……以特别的方式涉入了他的生活，而他选择一步步纵容，都直到这种地步了，他都没有什么改观。

他以为他是不可打败的，不可攻破的，一切都是围绕着他、为他的胜利存在的。

但其实，就在年少的时候，武藤游戏……另一个游戏就以一遍又一遍地击溃他、让他荣誉扫地的方式证明了，海马濑人不是无所不能的，至少那个游戏……不是为他存在的。

阿图姆让他从自我孤高的神坛上狠狠摔下。

面对着这个完全按照他记忆里模拟的另一个游戏提供的痛苦游戏，他完全是完败。

他赢不了。

一两百场一场未胜。他超越不了那个游戏，甚至超越不了自己记忆里的他。

他曾经有一段时间，拿出挣脱命运束缚那种勇气，再一次倾尽全力去挑战AI。

AI很开心他能更加认真地对待决斗，于是AI也倾尽全力，他们似乎都陷入了这场游戏之中。

但是海马终究还是赢不了。

失败就会接受惩罚，这没有什么好说的。

而AI的痛苦游戏，幼稚得使他多少有些发笑，但也有效得使他迷恋不已。

他太过清醒了，清楚地明白眼前的机器不过是自己与自己玩的可怜游戏，一切都在自己的默许下进行。

输了就会死，难道他的人生不是这样吗？

生命受到真切的威胁的那一刻，所有颓废的呻吟都止住了，只有恐惧的呜咽，

只有想要撑住，想要活下去的无比渴望，在那之后他可以安睡一晚。

他甚至不明白自己在等待什么，但是总是要活下去的吧……总归还不至于到了……放弃生命的地步吧？

生命是自己的，是只有一次不能重来的东西。

他海马濑人当年亲眼看着刚三郎跳楼，失去一切。他暗自对自己说，无论发生了什么，他永远不会停止脚步，也不会像刚三郎这样可悲地死去。

即使在泥里打滚，爬着也要向前，这件事他小时候做过了，他不认为在离开另一个游戏，他永远的对手之后，他就没法再做一次。

如果AI游戏的办法能够至少激发一点他想活下去的欲望，他愿意采用，如果肉体上的痛苦可以强过心灵的痛苦，他至少可以从执念的泥潭里稍微抬高头呼吸一下，清醒地想一想自己该怎么活下去。

听起来很绝望，不是吗？

另一个游戏看穿的是他的憎恨与愤怒，AI游戏看穿的是他的空虚与无助。在他光彩熠熠的背后，是满目苍夷的却不允许外人触碰的伤口。如果没有不停地与另一个游戏战斗，如果没有不停地增添新的伤口，那么旧伤就会不停地隐隐作痛，所以他要飞速地往前跑，把过去远远地甩在后面，以面对新的道路的兴奋去掩盖过去的伤痛。

他的人生里，不是站在前路的宿敌，就是跟在身后的血亲。

没有人与他并肩前行。现在那个能拉他一把的男人已经回去他该去的地方了，再也没有人站在他前面的道路上等着他了，他的人生中只有永远跟在身后的木马了。

所以现在，当他永远的对手离开的时候，他海马濑人，该往哪走呢？谁与他同行呢？

他是永远不认输的，但随着年岁增长，他没法控制这种无力感。

痛苦可以代替另一个游戏为他指路。

但是……这样的痛苦……

逼着他踉踉跄跄地跑着，很累，他快承受不了了。

失败了，AI面无表情地想。但奇怪的是，他没对这种失败感到愤怒。

海马再一次被迫习惯失败。他可以看到海马逐渐跟不上节奏，也许是他的进化太快了，更可能的是他太了解海马了，人类总有一些固执的弱点，他很容易利用这些，比如海马对于究极融合的完美感的痴迷。

海马赢不了，但是他也不能故意让海马赢。他们陷入了死局。

海马再度放弃了挣扎。他自暴自弃。他吃准了AI不会伤害人类，接受惩罚也变得坦然了起来。

好像痛苦真的可以起到麻痹作用。

有的时候他摸着怀里的濑人的头发，感觉他脆弱得可怜。他拿海马没有办法。

直到有一天，AI游戏发现了更好的方式。

他观察到每次海马濑人在看电视的时候，都会刻意切换掉一些镜头。即使是在发呆，没有去认真看内容，他还是会跳过拥吻的情侣、欢乐的闹剧、琐碎的生活……

就好像他生活里缺失这些东西，就好像他根本不习惯。但他有一个弟弟不是吗？他不应该对这些温柔的日常习以为常吗？

AI游戏突然明白了什么。

海马似乎把决斗当成了能够获得他缺少的东西的唯一途径。

海马濑人的人生他也有窥视过。准确地说海马并没有对他遮掩这一点。他所有的记忆都大方地呈现了给了AI。

越是这样看似无坚不摧的人……越是容易被一击即溃。

被他缺少的那些东西。

海马不确定AI的新花样比痛苦游戏更好。有的时候温柔比痛苦更可怕。

那个AI游戏站在那里，对他轻声说：

“濑人……我认为你不是真的想要决斗。”

而他坐在沙发上一言不发。就在刚才他在决斗室里输掉了第二百零七场决斗，正在等待AI的惩罚。而AI说了一些很让他忍受不了的话。

“你只是……想要一些……你没体会过的东西……你甚至不知道怎么命名的东西……而你以为只有决斗才能获得它们……”

“我没允许你这么多话！”

海马的眼睛猛地睁大了，他失控地挣扎了一下，AI游戏牢牢地钳住了他的手臂，认真地看着他：“濑人，听我说，你刚刚输掉了第二百零七场决斗，如果可以的话，今天我不想用它……”

“我能抱你一下吗？不是为了安抚你伤口带来的疼痛，我只是……能抱你一下吗？”

海马很想说一些恶毒的话来掩盖自己的失常，比如你他妈的到底是感染了什么病毒是不是要返厂重修，但是他发现他开不了口。当AI凑近他的时候他甚至没法拒绝。

于是他就被这个很像游戏的AI抱了一下。

他说不出来这个拥抱是好的或者是坏的。它只是暖的。

感谢那个该死的温控模拟系统。

更感谢他那个可恶的拟人芯片，让这个机器人在这里……他他妈的就像那个游戏一样说一些他根本听不懂的话！

可是，不用经历痛苦就能得到拥抱，感觉似乎真的很好。

而很显然，这个AI比另一个游戏更懂得怎么安抚他这个控制狂。

“你没必要用决斗来要求我陪伴你，我一直都在，你知道的，安心吧，我的性命在你手里。如果你想要别的，告诉我。我们会尝试一点更好的。”

AI松开他的主人，看着他迷茫慌乱的双眼。有一个瞬间他想嗤笑一声。

而你的心，在我手里啊。

他的主人多可笑，以为只有捏住他人的性命才可以掌控他人；又多可怜，根本不懂的想要陪伴和想要胜利的分界线在哪里；又多坚强，能伪装到大多数人都看不出来流脓的伤口的地步。

他多脆弱啊，一旦他不能把他执念的东西完全握在自己的手心里，他就会毁掉它们。

另一个游戏走了，带走了他一半的灵魂。

他只能毁掉自己了。

而他作为一个AI，支配了海马的人生到现在。

他看过海马的记忆，对比他所知道的其他人类，海马坚强太多，可怕得太多了。但他现在在这里，乖乖地听自己的话，乖乖地被自己拉着走。不管是走向哪里，前路有没有光，他都跟着自己……多好啊……他几乎对海马产生了一种怜爱，这种怜爱取代了之前的尊敬和服从，使得他从内心产生了一种强烈到无法忽视的、要保护海马展现出来的这种脆弱的愿望。

AI嘴角颤抖了几下，始终是笑不出来。他不知道自己的心情是对还是不对，但是他似乎已经没法放手了。恐怕他也被海马带得失去了理智，变得不清醒了起来。

他想，如果以后真的有人从他身边夺走海马的话，他可能真的会杀了那个人。

他狠厉的想法无意识地带动了肢体，箍着海马似乎有些疼了，海马推开了他。

“要我再抱你一下吗？”AI故作轻松地再度伸出双臂看着他对他笑：“没人会看到。”

海马迟疑着，很艰难地摇了摇头。】

—————————————————————

海马本能地掩住了自己的脖子上的伤口。当他抬高手臂的时候，游戏惊悚地发现从浴衣中滑落出的手臂上也有一些……干净利落的疤痕。

刀刻的。

“海马君……可以告诉我，发生了什么吗？”游戏握紧了拳头。海马君甚至都分不清眼前的人到底是虚无还是幻影，他到底是这样颓废了多久……？为什么？

海马似乎依旧在研究他到底是真的还是假的，又似乎只是出于惊讶之中在发呆，游戏上前两步扶住他的肩膀，海马立刻惊醒过来。

他们无言僵持了几秒，海马撇过头，嘶哑地说：“松手……”

“海马君……”

海马闭上了眼。

“你给濑人留一点面子吧。”AI游戏把手搭在海马的肩上，游戏看到他指尖戳在海马脖颈侧翼的一个吻痕。

AI对他微微笑了一下：“毕竟这样子……”

“松手……然后出去。”

他是对游戏说的。

面前这个男人试图破坏他们默认的一切。AI游戏抱着臂有些幸灾乐祸地看着他的原型。而他是如此愚笨。这个武藤游戏……你能接受这痛苦的游戏吗？

“什么……？”

“我说出去，武藤游戏，滚出去。”

海马抱臂坐着，他紧紧地抿着嘴，皱着眉头盯着游戏，语气中的坚决仍旧带着一丝不可思议，就好像游戏是从他梦魇里跳出来的一头可笑的小怪兽，活生生地站在了他眼前。当海马咬着牙说出这句话时游戏可以感到他真切的愤怒，而他甚至不明白自己做错了什么。

“可是……你明显需要帮助。不是站在你背后的AI那种形式的……帮助。”游戏甚至没有后退，如果有人能面对一个发怒的海马濑人不害怕，那肯定是他和另一个他了。

AI游戏在海马背后默默地咧了一下嘴。游戏对它的愤怒在积累，但是重点依旧是海马君。

“我不需要任何帮助！任何形式！你怎么会觉得你能够帮助到我，游戏？”海马僵硬着双肩，试图挣脱他，游戏松开双手，给他空间。

“你必须告诉我你怎么了，海马君。你过得不太好，发生了什么？”

游戏毫不退让，当游戏站在海马面前时，海马不得不面对由于坐姿带来的身高差带来的压力。

游戏长高了。当然，已经过去几年了，足以使少年长成男人。尽管他在电视上也看到过活跃在各项冠军赛事的游戏，但是真人站在面前时，和记忆中的变化更加明显。那双绯红色的眼睛还是和以前一样，像一汪湖水。海马濑人的字典里没有温柔或者关切这种词，所以他不费劲描述了。

“我不会对此袖手旁观的，我一定会帮助你。你是我的……伙伴。”

最特殊的一个伙伴，游戏苦涩地想。从来没有被他本人承认过的。

海马几乎不能算是嗤笑地……咕哝了一声。

——————————————————————

【游戏并不认为自己比他的那些朋友聪明多少，但是他很惊讶有的时候他的同伴不能看穿海马傲慢却又低级的伪装。

就像对城之内君出言不逊，骂着“凡骨”，下一秒就会打电话给医疗班那种“傲慢”，岂不是拙劣到令人发笑吗？更不用说丢给亚图姆“恶魔的圣域”，美其名曰要用另一个他的失败来见证他的朋友论的可笑破灭……如果这些都不算的话，在面对达兹压倒性的黑暗力量时，在他认为输了就会被剥夺灵魂时，不是也毅然决然地发动“决死的希望”，给阿图姆最后的力量了吗？

人不是仅凭其言语就可以判断其品行的简单生物。

游戏敬佩海马，希望拥有和他的友谊。而由于二魂同体，他也可以感受到阿图姆的情绪。

阿图姆的情绪更为复杂一点，他不太分得清。是对海马濑人的种种行为感到“不可思议”、“可敬的对手”、“有点分不清轻重的死脑筋”、“真没办法”、“海马”、“那个海马”……

到最后全是“那个海马”，已经没法用简单的语言评价了。而在阿图姆启程去埃及时，他们也在夜晚里交谈过很多关于他的记忆。

阿图姆微笑着说：“伙伴，你知道吗，三千年前他居然乖乖对我俯首称臣，真是不可思议。”

“诶——？”游戏惊讶地说：“那么说，海马君是……”

“是啊，他是我的神官。”阿图姆的微笑咧得更大了：“啊，能让那个男人俯首陈臣，真是爽快的感觉……不过，他就像他的龙一样骄傲，很难驾驭。”

彼时阿图姆已经不再掩饰一些什么，那属于一个决绝的王的气度。

“所以……他……”游戏明显感觉阿图姆压抑的情绪解开了，是由于终于找回记忆的原因了吗？他对于海马君的复杂情绪开始慢慢明了，变成了一种更热烈的、更开放的情绪。另外，他不知道该怎么问关于那个石板的事，虽然大结局是好的，但是他们真的决斗了吗？

“他被人控制了……”阿图姆沉吟了一下，“赛特……每一世都被自己的父亲背叛。我可以看到他对好不容易找回的亲情有多不舍……不过还好，琪莎拉拯救了他的灵魂。我很难过他的遭遇，但也很被他的忠诚感动。直到最后他没有背叛我，所以我把法老的位置传给了他。”

“诶——下一任法老吗？这样啊，所以……”游戏在床边荡着双腿，喃喃自语：“海马君也有一个穿越三千年而来的灵魂吗？”

“他不相信这种事啦，”阿图姆挥了挥手：“你看我们在试图让他相信所谓‘不科学的谬论’的时候有多失败了吗？”

游戏和阿图姆交换了一个无可奈何的微笑：“说的是呀。”

“嘛，伙伴，还有一个劲爆消息。”阿图姆说的时候笑得更开心了。

“什么？”游戏惊讶于阿图姆自从踏上埃及之旅之后第一次这么开心，他双手撑着坐在床边的桌子上，笑盈盈的。

“他是我的堂兄弟……哈哈哈哈虽然当时我们在大战的时候才得知的，都没有时间去反应，现在我想起来，有点……想……想笑……”

“啊——咧？！兄弟？！”游戏惊到差点从床上掉下去，而且……阿图姆……你已经在笑了啊……

“哈哈哈哈……”阿图姆捂着肚子：“不好意思不好意思……这本来是很严肃的事情，但我有时候一想到，如果回到过去的话，海马他也许会像照顾木马一样照顾我，一脸忧心忡忡地……照顾人……想起来就觉得好像回去也不是很坏的事情……哈哈哈哈……我迫不及待看到他的表情……”

游戏不知道该说什么。

“但这是不可能的啦。”

阿图姆收起笑容，语调渐渐低沉。他说出的话让游戏大吃一惊。

游戏捏紧了手中的被子：“阿图姆……”

“我要去的不是过去。”阿图姆平静地说：“而是冥界，我灵魂的归处。我们早已都是尘土——喂……喂，别哭啊伙伴，你啊……”

他哭了吗？游戏只是愣愣地看着阿图姆，直到他从桌子上跳下来，站在他面前擦了擦他的眼泪。

“我不畏惧，是因为我知道我的心里有他们，爱我的神官和人民……大家，都在那里等着我。作为他们的王……回归。我完全准备好了。”阿图姆对他笑着说：“我只是有些放心不下你，还有……”

他沉默了一下，紧接着严厉地对游戏说：

“伙伴，你一定要用你的双手打败我，送我最体面的离别礼，我相信你。”

游戏看着阿图姆严肃到可怕的表情。

“照顾好你自己……还有他的肉体。”

游戏想说什么，舌头却像是石化了一样，他想拥抱阿图姆，却也动弹不得，他只是坐着，直到阿图姆拥抱了他一下，毅然地进入千年积木中，他慢慢地抓紧了被单。】

——————————————————————

他那时候只是觉得不对，阿图姆的想法有一些错了。但是他不知道错在哪里。

现在他知道为什么他觉得不对了。

从来没有一刻，游戏像现在这样，对阿图姆有一种……炽热的、疼痛的愤怒。

阿图姆说得对，“他的肉体”这种表述实在是没有一点问题。

因为眼前的海马君……海马君无疑像是阿图姆暗示的那样，他的灵魂的确被阿图姆带走了，理所当然的就好像这是他的主权的一部分。

阿图姆知道无论过了多少世代，那个神官赛特的灵魂都会追随他而去，永世纠缠。

可是他们都搞错了一样东西。游戏有些愤怒地握紧了拳头。海马君现在……他现在是切切实实活着的一个人，和他一样。阿图姆从来没有把自己看作是他的容器，那么海马君呢？为什么他理所当然地认为海马濑人只是他故人的一个容器而已？

这是不对的，阿图姆……还有海马君，你明白吗？

游戏心痛地看着对面那个伤痕累累的空壳里，到底还剩下多少灵魂？

游戏那种近乎怜悯的表情彻底激怒了海马。这种诚恳的语气说出来的话就像那个阿图姆会说出来的一样，他们都在妄图教他什么叫友谊和互相关心，可是他们不明白的是他需要的远比那要少得多，他只需要决斗，不停地与阿图姆决斗就可以了，不停地以新的伤口与荣耀掩盖过去就可以了。

……而你，你以为你是谁？！你不过是一个容器而已。

海马愤怒地倾身向前，但是他脖颈上的链子阻止了他，那叮铃的一声响似乎让处于情绪中的两个人同时清醒了一下。

他没有像毒蛇喷出毒液一样咆哮出那些恶毒的话。他此刻只感到无比的厌倦，不是对这个不知道怎么就在半夜闯入他这里看到他无比狼狈与颓废样子的武藤游戏，而是对他自己。

他知道只要他还不走出房门，还躲着木马，还沉浸在黑暗里追随着不可追随之人，总有一天世界会发现他糜烂的尸骨。他可以看到延展到未来的黑暗的道路，不是约定的决斗之路，而是孤身一人的死亡之路。那个人先走了，一切都没有了。总有人会看到他海马濑人这幅腐烂的样子，并啐在他的尸骨上。

武藤游戏就是第一个。那个作为容器的游戏。就是第一个见证他的彻底失败的人。

他捏紧了拳头，这样的想法使他非常愤怒。但当他愤怒的冰蓝色的眼睛与那双绯红色的带着担忧和忐忑的关切的眼睛对视良久后，他松开了捏得发白的骨节，移开了视线。而AI游戏站在沙发后的阴影里，始终一言不发。

因为现在的他，比作为容器的游戏还差劲。因为腐烂的感觉太好了，因为AI就像一个美妙的噩梦一样使得他能够安睡，着迷。

他知道这个是错的。他知道游戏的意思，他只是不想承认自己的软弱。

“游戏。”他以一种息事宁人的语气说道。“离开这里，不要回来。这和你没有关系。”

对面的游戏沉默地站着，即使不接触他的视线，海马也能感到他那种温柔的悲哀，这使他忍受不了。

“不论是我选择怎样度过我的余生，或者是怎样伤害自己的身体，都和你没有关系。我知道你一贯是一个……”海马停下来寻找了一下词汇：“热心的人。但是不，我不需要。我知道如何控制自己，我也知道如何对自己负责。所以你不用费心了。”

也别再逼我了。

沉默了良久，游戏下定了决心，他直视着海马说道：“海马君，我只是很想知道为什么。我记忆中的你永远不会这么颓靡……所有的这一切，是因为另一个我吗？”

“……”

海马没有反应，他只是垂着眼皮以平齐的视线盯着游戏衣服上一个毫无意义的扣子。

“是因为再也无法与他交手，所以制作出了和他一样的机器人……吗？”

“……”

“是因为空虚，所以践踏自己的生命吗？”

“我不想听。”海马撇过头去。

游戏蹲下去，扶住海马的膝盖摇了摇。

“海马君……不要躲避我，请你认真听着，我不认为任何游戏有资格获得高于生命的地位。生命是最重要的……自己人生的意义只能由自己来寻找……而不是寄托在另外一个人身上。你把你的人生过得很糟，海马君——”

“我怎么处理我的生命和任何人都没有关系！”海马濑人终于忍受不了了。他转过来怒视着游戏，愤怒地吼道，“那是我选择的道路，我不觉得我处理自己的生活有任何不妥。而你也没有资格来指责我！你不过是……”

AI游戏猛地压住了海马，游戏看到海马刚处理过的伤口那里洇出了一些暗红色。而他恍若不知。他像一头愤怒的被拴着的龙一样，喷射着怒火，丝毫不在意自己的脖子被勒得有多紧多可怜。他妄图伤害别人就像他自己受到的伤害一样多。

AI游戏只是沉默地压着他的伤口，没有干涉他们的对话。

“你不过是一个容器而已，你只是那个阿图姆的容器而已！不论你获得了多少的朋友或者虚伪的荣耀，你都只是为了那个人存在而已……暗含你存在的意义那个人……我再也……那个人再也回不来了……我再也找不到他了。你的存在对我毫无意义！你有什么资格在这里教训我？”

游戏睁大了双眼。

“我的人生，哈哈我的人生才他妈的像一个器皿！被刚三郎肆意倾倒他的野心和欲望，然后是他……另一个游戏，阿图姆，哈哈哈我最后甚至需要从你的嘴里才能知道他的真名……他就那么自大地打翻了我，倒掉了我所有的愤怒和憎恨，重新灌满永远无法超越的执念，他把这称作友谊对吗？然后我就找不到他了，我找不到他了，所有的不论是执念还是友谊全都在心里发酵成了痛苦？这就是我所谓的人生，为什么不毁了它呢？”

那个人再也回不来了，我也同样找不到他了。是啊，游戏悲伤地想，是啊。但是这不是你把自己的人生过得一团糟的借口，海马君。 

他是结痂最慢的那一个，游戏甚至觉得他在颓废的日子里肯定在不断抠弄伤口使它扩大。而他甚至没法责怪阿图姆。

他没有理由，对吗？横亘在那里的羁绊是真实存在的。

但是……他握紧了拳头，海马的生命……现在这个作为海马濑人的生命……也是真实存在的啊。

游戏抬起头看着海马，他多希望此刻客厅的灯没有辉煌地亮着，这样他就看不到海马脸上如此真实的苦涩。从来没有一刻他看过海马脸上有如此的不甘与……悲哀。那是一种认输的败家犬的表情。那是永远不可能存在于他记忆中的海马濑人脸上的表情。

但是海马君搞错了，搞错了很多东西，所以他有必须要努力澄清的事。

“如果……如果海马君以为苦涩的只是海马君你一个人的话，那你错了。如果阿图姆……他在你生命里留下的只有战斗的激情与无法超越的挫败，如果他给你带来的全部都是这种如同柠檬一样酸到苦涩的感觉……让你这样……堕落到践踏自己的生命……相信我，那不是他的本意。他不想伤害任何人，你不应该这么对你自己的生命。”游戏认真地说道。

“闭嘴！”海马捂住自己的耳朵，“我不想听到他的名字从你嘴里说出来！我也不需要你决定我的人生应该怎么做？！你怎么敢给我下定论我该怎么过活？！”

“因为我也被很多对手轻蔑地称作过‘容器’！”游戏尽量控制自己不要把规劝吼成斥责：“我比谁都清楚那种感觉！你把你自己控制得一团糟！你以为这样可以使他回来吗海马君，他回不来了！你要接受现实啊海马君！你不是一个容器，你……你是海马濑人……你有你自己的生命和意识……尊重他，让他走吧！”

还有，放过你自己，让你自己重生吧！游戏在海马的膝盖上攥紧了拳头。  
海马沉默了好一会儿，他在发抖，死死地咬着嘴唇。AI警觉地从他背后绕到了他身边：“濑人……”

“我现在……”

“我现在确实糟得就像一团屎但他妈的谁在乎？！”海马开始颤抖，用力抱住自己的胳膊，他看起来很不正常，令游戏头皮发麻的是他开始无意识地抠弄自己的伤口。

他和AI一起扑向海马，AI把他甩开了，至少有几米远，他的头撞在客厅另一边的餐桌腿上，嗡嗡作响。那可怕的臂力使游戏认识到它作为一个机器人的身份，以及眼前所有荒谬的一切的真实性。

而当AI从手心里伸出一把锋利的小刀，伸向抱着自己的头不停地呜咽，瑟缩在沙发角里的海马时，那种荒谬感混合着恐惧到了巅峰，游戏甚至听不到自己尖利到破音的吼声：

“住手！！！”

AI充耳不闻，而海马似乎也根本没有听到，他瑟缩着嘟囔一些他听不到也听不懂的话。

“看着我……濑人……你想活下去……你想……”

“我怀疑……”海马崩溃地说：“我受够了……”

游戏都感觉不到自己的手脚，他不知道自己是怎么爬起来的怎么跑过去的，当他意识到的时候他已经离AI游戏非常近了，当AI游戏拿刀指向他的时候，他毫不畏惧，依旧紧紧地抱住了海马。


	3. 生命的空杯（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 废话：  
>  海马只是受伤了。海马是光，是永远朝前看的人，他只是被绊倒了，有人扶一把就能接着走下去。我真的不喜欢海马倒退，追到冥界去，违背他自己说的话和自己的信条，所以我让表君阻止了他。
> 
> 呸说到底我只是觉得表海和法赛太香！活着的人，尤其是海马这样的人，去追死了的人，算是怎么回事，海马没有这么懦弱啦（喂是你脑中的海马吧毕竟剧场版都这么演了。
> 
> 所以这就是个同人啦（叹气  
>  暗海入的坑，最终成了表海法塞（ '▿ ' ）果然我还是觉得同路人一起走比较好……  
>  本来只是为了写一些表海日常的，还要花这么多字去铺垫一下，想续个杯好麻烦。
> 
> 无比中二，刷着动画写着……无比中二的对白。
> 
> 战斗大量缩减，总体来说就是前期AI暴打卡手的表君，最后表君神抽一张守护神官马哈德凑够五重魔导师炸场胜利。
> 
> 每次看到打牌的虚拟投影把人能打飞就很想吐槽。不过不打飞也就不过瘾了……就当决斗会造成过于真实的精神冲击吧233

———————————————————

海马可以闻起来很清新冷冽，可以闻起来很雍容华贵，可以闻起来很……疏离。总之都是些很贵族的味道。

从来没有一刻游戏离他这么近过，他甚至可以摸到海马突起的脊骨，海马身上的碘酒味和丝丝血的腥味占了主调，让他现在闻起来完全像个……死人。

“呜……”

当游戏紧紧地抱住海马的时候，海马也本能地回抱住了他，然后他立刻试图把游戏拉开，但是他的手臂没有太多力气，他只能借力把游戏推在沙发左边。

“海马君！”

游戏胆战心惊地看着和拿着刀的AI对峙的海马。

“怎么了，”海马的声音依旧颤抖，他好像被眼前的状况逼回了一些神智，他的手、头、身体，没有一处不疼得快裂开了，但他依旧费力地挺直后背，由于刚才的大幅度动作拉动了脖子上的项圈，他被勒得非常痛苦。

他直视着AI，嘶嘶地质问道：“所以你现在要杀人了吗？”

“你知道我不会的，濑人。我永远没法伤害人类。如果我可以的话，武藤游戏根本不会迈进这个门。我会把他那脆弱可怜的扒着门栏的手直接弄断。”AI游戏面无表情地说道。“但现在的问题是，他明显伤害了你。他让你不快对吗？你的病又犯了，现在我的任务只有一个，把他丢出去，以防止你度不过今晚。濑人……你今晚输给我了，如果我们的约定还算数……你应该听我的意见。你也很累，不适合再做出决策。”

说罢它拉起游戏，把他拽了起来。游戏被它那可怕的臂力捏得骨头都快断了。

“放手！”

“游戏，够了吧。”海马疲惫地说，他不得不把自己缩回他右边的沙发角里，以使自己的脖子轻松一点。他更希望自己再凝聚起来，疼痛，眩晕，发困，他快散了。

在海马发话的时候，AI游戏放开了他，尽管知道它的主人这次喊的是武藤游戏。

“海马君……”

游戏捏紧了拳头，从沙发角里坐起来，他想再去拉海马的时候海马飞快地打开了他的手。他没什么力气，但是抗拒的意思很明显。

“为什么……？”

“我有多不堪的样子你也看到了……很开心吧？很新奇吧？……够了吧，这都是我自己的选择。”海马打断了他，他那试图以环抱着自己来重新整合自己的样子使游戏感到一阵揪心。

“我没有！”游戏愤怒地握紧拳头。

“忘掉你看到的……然后走吧。求你了。就当你做了一个噩梦。”他咬着牙，咧出一个被痛苦扭曲了原本讥讽的样子的笑：“我并不是什么脑子不清醒的人，只是有些时候……”他闭了闭眼：“那些情绪难以处理，我只是需要它而已。我只是……我总有一天可以走出去……那些……也许我总有一天可以击败这个机器，借以证明自己，走出房门。所以……你不必纠缠了……”

海马停顿了好几次。游戏可以看到他状态很差，但是由于自己站在这里所以他逼迫他自己……保持正常。

“海马君……这种事也不是仅靠一个AI就可以的……”

在受了伤之后，想保持正常确实是一件很难的事。

他想说的是他理解。他和他一样失去了亚图姆。

但他和海马不一样的是，他有许多朋友。而海马都成这样了还要自己走下去，那是不可能的。游戏都不知道自己是该难过还是该苦笑。大家都只是普通的人类而已，就算海马取得再多的成就，他也只是一个人类而已，接受互相扶持的帮助并不是什么可耻的事情。他就这样非要把自己关起来舔自己的伤口直到无药可救吗？

海马把脸埋在手里：“我建造了这个AI，把它当成我的对手，我这个世界里的唯一。是我让它给我留下伤口…… 就像另一个你一样……我只是需要这样……走下去……我一向是以打败更强的人为目标来引领我的道路，为了活下去。即使这样的人生在你看来没有意义或者扭曲，对我来说也是……唯一的路。如果我能打败它，我就可以得救，如果我不能，我活该任凭它处置。只有胜利者才有一切……像神明一样闪耀着光辉支配万物，而我已经……”

说到最后他几近无声。

一时间屋子里没有任何声音。

“怎么了，”海马疲惫地说：“以你那通常的友谊和团结那一套，接受不了这扭曲的价值观吗？武藤游戏，这就是支撑我一直走下去的信念。我没有你的帮助也可以——”

“我知道了。还好，海马君，至少你的勇气让你坦诚地说出了这些话，现在我明白了。”

游戏感觉自己已经……不知道是愤怒还是担忧还是想要大声呵斥海马君这种可怕的念头还是……心疼。所有的情绪搅在一起，使得他的声音变得太过平静了。平静到了他自己都听不出是自己的声音的地步。

一种暗含风暴的轻柔。

海马和AI不由得看向他，那眼睛里只有坚定得像冰一样的决心。

“所以，这就是现在……海马君你生命的意义吗？你把你自己描述得就像一个强者的附属品一样……”

他的语气使海马多少回想起那个人，于是海马的脸色更差了。

这个游戏他没有理由这么生气对吗。但是……也有很多次，他没有理由地关心了海马。

帮助过他海马的人，海马都不会忘记，他不喜欢欠别人东西。

但……记忆里那个温柔的小矮子和现在这个现在他面前有了一些压迫感的人出入很大，却不违和。海马想，他曾经承认过这个游戏吗？没有，没有一次。但是这个游戏即使违逆了朋友的心愿也为他做了很多事。他懂他，从某种程度上来说。

而接下来游戏说的话使他睁大了双眼——

“我虽然很不想这么说，并且我从内心里也没有这么想过，但事实上，我救了你一命，海马君，在悬崖上，几年以前。我不是为了让你把生命浪费在这……我不是为了让你沉浸在无尽的痛苦里的。任何游戏的胜负都没有生命珍贵……”

他拿出自己的卡组，对着略微睁大眼睛的海马扬了扬，同时安抚般地微笑了一下：“但是没办法啊，海马君你这种总是强者至上的逻辑没有变过……而且，你也从来没有承认过我吧。虽然说不上不甘心……我只是想让你明白一点，海马君……”

“我愿意为了你的生命甘认失败，我也愿意再次为了你生命取得全胜。你明显迷路了，你只是在一个没有意义的游戏中迷路了，让我带你出去好吗，海马君？”

“……”

有一个瞬间海马以为那是另一个游戏。但他仅剩的理智告诉他那的确不是。

所以，他们都在往前走，走了那么远，那个哭唧唧的武藤游戏都变成现在这样……就只有他留在了原地，甚至还在不断地干着他之前最为唾弃的事——追寻过去。他颤抖着嘴唇，却说不出任何话来。

AI游戏感觉这是它自诞生而来被侮辱得最严重的一次，他甚至笑了：“如果这是你今晚说的第一个笑话，那么你成功了。我不知道你是否明白和我对战意味着什么，但你至少应该知道，我不仅仅是一个有着固定程序的AI。我是更好的，不可击败的存在。”

游戏平静地看着他。那目光使得AI游戏非常不爽。

但它不畏惧，它丝毫不畏惧任何卡牌游戏的挑战。这是它存在的意义，因为不仅违背条例可以使它死亡，被击败的那一刻，它也会死。这对于它来说是意味着生死存亡的事。

“这是你引以为傲的产物对吧。”游戏对AI的挑衅置之不理，他只是认真地盯着海马，海马愣愣地看着他，说不出一句话。

“或者更多……这是你现在的主人了吗？这是你现在的神明了吗？海马君……”

然后他看向AI游戏。

“决斗。”

“什么……？”

他真的毫不畏惧？AI游戏拧起了眉毛。

“我说决斗。”游戏打开他的决斗盘，直视着AI：“我记得你刚才有说吧，如果我打败你的话，就有资格带走海马君……如果他真的只把自己比作一个空洞的物件一样没有灵魂。那么他就是我们的奖品了，我理解的没错吧，海马君？”

他看了一眼海马。海马难堪地撇开了目光。

“如果你没法照顾好你自己的人生，并将其弃之如敝履，不承认自己作为一个人的存在意义。那么……我可以接替他。我可以这个机器照顾你。你愿意接受吗？”

“……”

海马控制不住自己想要发抖的状态，但他清楚地明白这是一个契机，他能接受吗？无论以多么耻辱的形式，被拉出泥潭？

游戏抽出一张卡片，看着上面快乐的魔导女孩，苦笑着对海马晃了晃：“把你的人生寄托在这样的事情上，海马君，你……你让我感到很心痛。但我不会放弃你的，我要帮你，我要拉你出去。”

当AI看向他的主人，请求出战许可的时候，他发现他的主人……海马濑人沉默着发抖，他在害怕。

所以他把主人逼到了更高的悬崖上，AI愤怒地想，至少它自己作为一个AI有一个牢不可破的不可伤害人类的契约，那么眼前的这个人类呢？他又凭什么认为自己不会伤害主人？他凭什么这么傲慢，这么自以为是地想要接手？

“不用再说了。”AI尽量压制住自己的愤怒：“那么就开始吧。如果你输了，你要永远离开濑人的视线内。”

游戏盯着海马，海马依旧躲避着他的视线。

“我会赢，你会把海马君交还给我。”游戏平静地说：“你只是一个……挡路人。当我有必须要去的地方时，我必须打倒你。”

“在这个领域击败它的神？你很有想法，原型。”AI游戏冷冷地说道。“你不知道我有多少种方法可以折磨你。”

“我击败过真正的神明。”游戏的语气变得严厉，“尽管我想在座的那个‘奖品’没有注意到这一点。准确地说是他错过了。改日我愿意为另一个我的不告而别而道歉。但是现在……”

游戏闭了闭眼，他的确愤怒，愤怒到去嘲讽海马君这种甘愿做强者的附属品的行为。现在他终于获得了取得海马君承认的机会。

生平第一次，他武藤游戏将比赛的奖励看作比比赛的乐趣更为重要的事。

他闭了闭眼，轻声说道：

“海马君，我站在这里，为了让你发自内心地承认我，而不是……另一个游戏。我再为你击败一次你所谓的‘神明’。请你看清楚了，我会打破你的囚牢。”

那真的是游戏吗……他记忆中的游戏？

“来吧，濑人，我们去决斗室。”

AI解开海马脖子上的锁链，试图触碰他的时候被打开了。

两个游戏看着他，他只是缩在沙发里，缩在他那角落里，像个懦夫，像个鸵鸟，不肯迈出那一步。他很想制止这一切，他很想大吼他不接受这种决斗，他想要游戏滚出去不要在这里自说自话，可是他内心知道，游戏说的话有一部分是对的。

是很大一部分。在每次被那些负面情绪压倒的时候，他都像现在的游戏呵斥他一样呵斥着自己，他想鞭挞自己驱使自己爬出去。

但是他自己就是爬不出去，过不了那个坎。

他把自己的一切想法抛了出去，为了使那个武藤游戏彻底放弃败家犬的他。如果是他自己面对这种情况的话，他会头也不回地离开这种烂泥。

但是，他毕竟……是那个游戏。

他摊牌了，结果武藤游戏也摊牌了，他就是不放手。那好了，来决斗，谁赢了听谁的。他海马濑人不是无论谁发起决斗的邀请都不会拒绝的吗？

我为什么……会这么害怕？我不想出去吗？海马垂头看着自己的膝盖上的双手，我不相信那个完美的AI会打败游戏吗？我不是一直对自己击败游戏很有自信的吗？

他不知道这个游戏可以为他做到哪一步。他心烦意乱地惶恐着，期待着，就好像有什么地方裂开了一道缝隙。他害怕从这个AI手里出去，再被游戏抛弃。那他还不如信任自己的AI。至少AI……真的永远也不会伤害他。

AI游戏看着他，把手轻轻地搭在他那懦弱的主人肩膀上扶着他，让他看着自己。

“别害怕，濑人，我不会失败的。”AI有些咬牙切齿，但它对海马的说话语气依旧轻柔。

懦弱又怎么样了，AI想，堕落又怎么样了，只要能够止痛不就好了吗？

这个揭开濑人伤口的武藤游戏……它恶狠狠地看着游戏，我一定会打败他。

游戏毫不畏惧地瞪着他。

———————————————————————

“你可能不明白这意味着什么。”AI说话的声音空洞地回荡在诺大的地下决斗室里，这里冰冷，却不陈旧。游戏有点担心地看了一眼还穿着浴衣的海马。

从他答应决斗的那时候开始，海马君……就再也没有直视过自己的眼睛。

“我知道。”游戏转而看向AI，坚定地说。

AI微笑了一下：“不是，我是说对我来说的意义。我输了，就会死。”

游戏惊愕地睁大了双眼：“死？为什么？我并不是想要你死……”

“濑人的设定就是这样。这就是我的使命，用尽一切力量打败濑人，让他处于我的控制内。我和濑人打了二百多场。濑人一场未胜，如果你像你说的那样尊重濑人的话，你至少应该感到恐惧吧。”

二百多场，一场未胜……也太夸张了？游戏看了一眼海马，海马沉默地站在裁判的位置上，等待他自己的命运被裁决，多么荒谬。

这一定是AI的心理战，为了海马君，我不能输。游戏给自己打气。他从来没有低估过海马君作为一个决斗者的实力，但是他不能被AI吓倒。

“你说你明白，你可能根本就不明白……”AI把玩着手中的卡牌。“如果你不能接手濑人的人生，对他负责，就不要这么傲慢自大地随便挑衅我。而且……我看你是不能的。”

游戏握紧了拳头：“说什么负责或者接手，在他看来完全就只是无意义地给海马君增添伤口而已，你让海马君变得更好了吗？你觉得海马君现在的状态称得上好吗？你让他接着沉溺在黑暗和伤痛里，我看不出来这有什么好处。”

AI的表情变得愤怒了：“你怎么知道你不会让他变得更糟糕呢？人类都是无常的。我能永远陪着他，用契约保证自己不伤害他，你能吗？你根本不懂得照顾一个心理障碍者要付出多少，你只是为了出一时的风头而已。”

“我才不是！”

“再告诉你一件事吧，我可是永远活在濑人的心里……他关于过去的游戏的所有记忆，以及制作我的技术，都被拷贝起来储存在一个芯片里，但即使你得到那个芯片，又有什么意义？那么贵重的濑人一定会有备份的。我是不死的……濑人的执念是不死的，一旦你抛弃他，他还是会亲手将我复活。而你一定会让他失望，你只是浪费时间而已。”AI对他傲慢地笑道：“你只是浪费毫无意义的一个晚上，让濑人不能休息而已。来，掷个硬币吧，武藤游戏。”

游戏看着站在那里沉默着的海马。

那种之后才会发生的事情就留到之后去说，现在，我只要赢得海马君这个人，不，甚至比那更少都可以，我只要海马君认真地把我的话听进心里就……够了。

“我选择正面。”

正面。

“决斗开始！”

海马面无表情地宣告。

“我的先攻，抽卡！”

——————————————————

战斗的开始就像是他自己的人生一样，不太顺利。

不停地出现不配套的连锁陷阱卡，而出现的怪兽都是需要祭品的高星。

“抽卡。”

尴尬了，上来抽到了一张黑魔导师。

武藤游戏自己的人生前期，像是因为上学的时候过于矮小自然而然地成了被欺负的对象，又像是不太完整的家庭，又像是长久孤独和寂寞这种事，都不断地令他困扰着。但是他这个人很会自娱自乐，游戏帮助他脱离了很多度不过去的时候。

伊塔库亚的风暴。好，这张卡可以使所有表侧存在的怪兽变成里侧守备状态，可以抵过这一回合的攻势。

“没用的，”AI对他微笑了一下：“速攻魔法，宇宙旋风。”

“唔……”游戏只好承受了AI场上能够直接攻击的吸血鬼的1600点伤害。

“我的生命值回复1600，该你了。”AI优雅地盖了张牌。

“我的回合……抽卡。”

还好，反击之门。

直到现在才有了一点好转……所以他更加珍惜自己的人生。更懂得朋友和对手，那些帮助过他的温暖的东西。

他武藤游戏，从来没有过一刻蔑视过有关于生命的什么东西。游戏是有趣的，游戏是能解脱寂寞的东西，但是他没有想过有些人会把游戏和生命等价。

“我召唤炸弹龙。”AI冷冷地说，“我无需承受伤害，让炸弹龙和守墓的召唤者同归于尽。”

海马吓到他了，站在高高的台子上，风衣飘得像倔强的旗帜。

但海马却没有吓住另一个他。

游戏那时候才明白，世界上真的有这种疯狂的、狠厉的人，还不止一个。

拼尽所有，孤注一掷。

另一个他完全没有错，因为如果不打败海马，他就没法亲自救出爷爷。自己发过的誓，不是仅凭海马一句“我会将贝卡萨斯的尸骨留给你”能够了事的。

他禁不住鄙弃懦弱的自己，拖累另一个他，也枉顾了救出爷爷的誓言。他在以后的战斗里都会尽量依靠和信任阿图姆，不再打断他的决斗。阿图姆强大可靠，理智，他的决策都是对的。

很大程度上。

“红色齿轮守备表示召唤。”

“你准备像懦夫一样躲在那些杂鱼怪兽后面多久？"AI伸出纤长的手，展示了一张可怕的牌：“熔岩魔神，来，我一次性地为你换一个更可靠的屏障吧。”

巨大的魔神轰鸣地降临在场上，带着岩浆和火焰。那中间被笼子锁着的黑色人影在扭曲地哀嚎。

熔岩魔神……在自己的准备回合要扣除1000lp，可恶……游戏皱了皱眉头，现在解不掉它。

海马君也就像这熔岩魔神一样。标签并不是伙伴，却也会提供很大的帮助，但是是那种扎人的帮手，总会带来点伤害。

游戏这么想着，他看了一会儿牌，突然笑了。

“你笑什么。”AI愣了一下，冷冷地说道：“还不赶快抽卡。”

但是那次以后，游戏也同时注意起海马濑人这个人来。

会那么轻易地把性命压在这种事情上的人，到底是什么样的人呢？

海马濑人一旦输了，他的人生就好像真的夸张地崩了。海马公司的股价甚至会因为他的一场决斗而下跌，那么多对手虎视眈眈地盯着他，还有些人是真心实意地想把海马濑人这个人抹杀掉。

每当海马出现在公共屏幕上的时候，游戏很容易就忘了他其实是和他同龄的同学这种事。

随着和他一起经历更多的事，海马濑人就像一个魔方一样，不断地展现出新的一面。

游戏才发现有人比他更惨，太奇怪了，别人都觉得他很难相处，而游戏只是觉得……他很惨。

毕竟游戏的父母只是离异了而不是死了，毕竟他孤独的时候是他的爷爷和母亲来照顾他，而不是需要他在那种时候还要自己照顾一个同样无处安身的弟弟。

毕竟……游戏自己不用靠不断地竞争……用尽手段地竞争下去过活，他只是普通地活着而已。海马和海马公司现在获得再多的荣耀或者成功都与他无关，他看着海马每一次离开的那种样子的背影，都有一种没法说出来的感觉。

同情。

当然了如果他说出来的话，不仅他的同伴会认为他疯了，就连海马本人也会当场揍他……但是是真心觉得他过得并不算好。海马自己不会说出来，也没有别的人关心……或者敢去关心。

并且他自己坚强地走下去了，游戏甚至敬佩他。不仅是阿图姆教会了他很多事，像海马君这样的存在也是……

他要是更好相处一点，会有很多人愿意帮助他的。

游戏咧出一个无奈的笑，看着AI场上的连锁怪物，在这种时候跑神……他看了一眼海马。海马侧了一下头。

别担心。游戏在心里对他说道，也是对自己说道。

现在的海马君说出来了。他没有期待海马能敞开心扉。或许他只是像他说的那样，为了尽快赶走自己，

但终归，他说出来了他所遇到的糟糕的困境，他需要帮助。

他听到了，就不能置之不理。因为他明白，或许他会是第一个，也是最后一个听到的。

我会帮助他，我不会失败。游戏捏紧了手中的那张彩虹生命。

“情形很不利吧，原型？”AI轻笑道：“这不是你的领域，这不是你屠杀别的弱小的选手的领域。这是机器，计算和纯粹的胜负。”

“……”

游戏的确被AI起手流畅的连番攻势打得场面很难看，他自己能站场的魔导女孩们一个接一个地被送入墓地甚至除外，他却还是抽不到那张关键的魔导化融合和检索怪物。

仅仅为了躲避进攻就很辛苦了，但却丝毫不感到紧张……

游戏看着自己的牌组，他相信自己的卡，而且他也非常乐观地相信一件事，那就是如果一直在走下坡路的话，总会有反弹的点。

“到最后获胜的才是赢家。”游戏冷静地说，“我的回合，抽卡。”

游戏看了一眼他的卡牌，睁大了眼。

触底反弹点。

他看了一眼海马，海马没再回应，他抱着臂没有什么表情，既没有为AI的优势感到自豪，也没有为他的劣势感到担忧，在近十分钟的AI的碾压局势下，他似乎维持了一个姿势一动没动。

“……”游戏转而面对着AI游戏，向他展示了一张牌，AI游戏还没有收敛他得意的嘴角，就看到出现在场上的神官马哈德。

AI愣了一下。

“你并不懂得战斗的意义，你只是沉迷于占有的喜悦而已。”

“你不是吗？”AI歪了歪头。

“我不知道。”游戏诚实地说道。“我真的想帮助他。”

AI微微挑了挑眉：“你真是在说笑。难道我不是吗？”

游戏张了张嘴，没说出什么来。

AI抱着臂看着马哈德，守护神官打暗属性的怪兽是惊人的双倍伤……而它现在占场的怪兽都是暗属性。

不过那又怎样……它还有两张盖牌……

马哈德是这个原型这十分钟内出的最像样的一张牌了，AI游戏轻蔑地想，他一定会进攻的，并且他的场面上没有盖牌。即使马哈德不攻击，他也有办法解掉他，以及之后特招的黑魔导。呵，真不知道那个原型用那些杂鱼卡组是怎么一路打到冠绝的。来，攻击吧，被这神赐予的所谓运气迷惑吧，武藤游戏。

“神官马哈德——”

“你没必要这样做，游戏。”

海马嘶哑的声音使得决斗暂停了一刻。

两个游戏都惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“濑人？”

“海马君……”

海马的姿势没动，似乎也是为自己干扰了比赛感到了一丝懊恼，但是他还是说了下去：“很多次，游戏，你都不必要做那些事。”

他转身往门口走去。

AI咧嘴一笑，但没说什么。

他希望我胜利。游戏的心跳一下子加快了：“海马君！”

海马的脚步没停。

“海马君你希望我获胜的吧！”

有没有搞错。AI冷笑道，看着武藤游戏仅剩1120的lp。濑人是知道你赢不了才这么说的好不好。到下一个回合，熔岩会再扣1000lp，解决掉马哈德和特招魔导师，武藤游戏就完全撑不过去了。

海马没有任何反应，只是一步步走下裁判位置。

“你看好了，海马君！”游戏大声地说道：“请你认真地看着我们的结局！”

海马停住了脚步，抬起头，他那灰蒙蒙的眼眸和游戏的对上，很快移开了。

“你输了，游戏。”

我要是带个录音机就好了。游戏这么想到。以后我可以把海马君说得这么低沉悲伤的这句话反复播给他自己这种口是心非的人听。

“那可不一定。不到最后，你怎么会知道呢，海马君？”

他看着自己手里的卡，笑了笑。

“马哈德——直接攻击哈迪斯。”

上当了。

虽然不知道那种不安感是什么，那个原型的自信……但是AI只相信数据和策略。

“打开盖牌，银幕的镜壁。马哈德攻击下降，哈迪斯由于装备守护者之力，击破马哈德。”

“我发动马哈德的特殊效果，召唤——”

“太天真了，你以为这样你就能赢？”

“不要打断我。”游戏严厉地说，AI愣了一下。“召唤黑魔导师，守备状态。”

“2500的攻击，有什么用？我的哈迪斯已经4500了，你是在自取灭亡。下一回合哈迪斯就会直接攻击黑魔导师，你会因为没有防守的怪物加熔岩的扣血而落败，武藤游戏！”

AI的脉冲也越来越快。有什么东西要来了，他在毫无意义地亏卡，为什么？但是即使哈迪斯死了他还有下一步棋，另一张盖卡……

海马也看着场上，他不明白为什么游戏可以这么坚定地认为他会获胜。他的场上只有守备状态的熔岩和黑魔导师，到下一个回合他会因为熔岩的伤害只剩下120lp。

他能获胜吗？问题是，我希望他获胜吗？

在他以为永远不会有人来到他自己的黑暗游戏之时，永远不会有人赐予泥沼中的他解脱之时，这个不知道怎么误打误撞就进来了的武藤游戏，死死地拉住了他的手。

抓得那么紧，抓得他都发痛了。

游戏看着他手里的最后一张卡，然后看向海马，对他笑了笑，有点紧张地开了个玩笑：“海马君终于认真地看着我了。你不想看结局，难道是不想履行诺言吗？”

海马只是看着他。

游戏只好自己诶嘿笑了一下，本来是看他那么紧张想让他放松点的：“好吧。海马君，我只是想说，你把生命比作一个容器的比喻……我刚刚在走下决斗室的时候想了很多。阿图姆给我留下的都是很美好的东西，所以我会怀着敬意怀念着他。我没有想过他……给你留下的是伤害。相信我，他不会愿意看到你这样子。这不是他的本意。”

“我知道。”海马烦躁地说，“所以我说了这一切都不关你们的事。这只是……”

他握紧拳头，复又泄了气般地松开。

“这只是我自己的事。”

AI看到海马那个样子，更加烦躁。它想让武藤游戏赶快亮出王牌，赶快结束这场比赛。它开始焦虑了。

但在内心里，它明白海马能坦诚地讲一些东西，总比沉默地失魂好。

有什么要变了。

它看着场上对峙的哈迪斯和黑魔导师。马上黑魔导师会被击成一堆粉末。

死了的样子，就是那样吗……什么都没有，什么都不会剩下。

“这不只是你自己的事。”游戏轻声说道，但看到海马拒绝接受的表情，他叹了一口气，暂时放弃了劝说海马接受人类是一种需要互相扶持的群居动物的事实。“……好吧，我现在只认真地问海马君一句话，是海马君自己应允的这场决斗，那么如果我胜利了，你能做到……”

海马咬紧了牙打断了他：“我说到做到……你要的一切我都给你，我会服从你。现在，如果你能获胜，就展示给我看。”

实际上我不是想要东西，我是要给你啊海马君。游戏苦笑了一下。

如果你没见过什么光，我就会给予你光，如果你没有感受过什么温暖，我就给予你温暖，如果你海马君，不知道什么存在的希望，我就给予你希望。

游戏闭了闭眼，然后直视着AI：“你真的很厉害，但是你确实无法击败我。你不知道我等待这个时机等待了多久。你也不会……”说到这里他不好意思地笑了一下：

“……知道我等待拯救海马君这个机会等待了多久。掀开覆盖牌，心镇壶！你场上的一张盖牌和我的一张盖牌不能发动。然后我发动手中的这张卡——”

“……！！！”

魔导化融合。

AI游戏呆住了。

五重魔导师。

华丽的魔导师应召现身的那一刻，它的脉冲几乎停了。

因为之前他的魔导女孩被自己的牌效果除外了很多，所以他在场上和目的凑不齐五个……所以他要让马哈德送死，为了拼出最后一个……

通过所有的计算他都无法免除这个结局，那就是五重魔导师的特殊效果，破坏了他的所有的怪兽与盖牌。

一切都晚了，手里没有可以抵挡这个攻击力高达4500的能够抵抗效果的魔法师的攻击，他仅剩的生命值也不多不少，只有4500，手卡里没有速攻魔法，只有两个陷阱和三个怪兽。

它甚至没听到武藤游戏喊了什么，随着他的命令，五重魔导师倾斜下神罚一样的怒火。

就算是模拟投射，如同世界末日一样的爆裂也使得AI不得不挡住眼睛，它被冲击击飞了几米那么远 。

输了。  
长时间的折磨，一瞬间就解脱了。

“你输了。”对面的游戏严厉地说道：“海马君是我的了。”

AI还想反驳什么，但是它嘴唇很沉重。它眨了眨眼睛，知道自己只有五分钟的可活了。

海马惊愕地看着这个反转。他在爆裂的战斗冲击中目眦尽裂地看着。就算是虚拟的，但他的确清清楚楚地看到了结局。  
胜负就在一瞬间。这是这个游戏的魅力。  
愿赌服输。  
他看向AI，那个牢笼……碎了。

“海马君……！海马……”游戏从胜利的冲击中缓过神来，看到海马一头栽下去。“海马君……！”

————————————————

“咳……”

AI游戏躺在那里，痛苦地喘息着。它看到它的原型把海马小心翼翼地抱到自己这边。

当他的阴影投射在AI的脸上时，AI笑了笑。

“你真的……做到了。”AI躺在那里，静静地说到。

“我赢了。”游戏实在是很难对不认真对待生命的人有什么好态度。“你不能再折磨海马君了。你还要告诉我那个芯片在哪里。”

“你应该看得很清楚，困在那里的人是濑人自己，不是我逼迫的呀。”AI游戏由于输了决斗，事先设定的自毁程序使他动弹不得，各项数据都在迅速流失，系统在关闭，但它依旧风轻云淡地笑着。

游戏咽了咽：“但是你使情况变得更差了。”

“或许吧。因为我也不懂该怎么……”AI看着跪伏在他身边的人类，他怀里抱着它的主人。它很想伸出手碰他一下，但是……

算了。

“海马濑人是个很残酷的人……自己活在痛苦里，生命里全是求而不得的苦水，拼劲全力的失败后也要坚强前行的他……有的时候我都害怕他那个样子。”

AI游戏看着他的那种神情使得游戏内心非常不舒服。就连AI也在同情的这个海马君，究竟过得是有多糟糕啊。

“而你，你也曾经只是个容器……而已……为什么……”AI不甘心地说：“为什么不恨他？濑人对你也说不上客气，为什么你也不恨海马濑人？”

“的确你继承了海马君的记忆，”游戏半跪在他旁边，不知道该怎么说。“但是海马君这个人……有时候言行并不一致……所以不能仅凭他的话来判断他的内心……”

AI微微睁大了眼睛，随即微笑了一下：“呵……有时候好像是这样。”

他们沉默了一下，游戏咽了咽说：

“我……另一个我，他永远不会胁迫海马君或是我做出任何我们不愿意做的事情。我很难过你用他的形象来伤害海马君。”

“我没有……我没有伤害他！”AI拧起眉毛：“我怎么可能伤害他？他就是我的存在的意义啊，武藤游戏……是濑人，他自己已经厌倦这些游戏了，要用他唯一承认的方式告诉我这件事而已。”

“什么？”

“我们……走到这一步……只不过是没有更好的办法罢了，我……我没有办法呀。我只是戏言，而他是认真的。我从来没有掌控过他。你认为像濑人那种人……会真的同意拿自己的人生当赌注吗？他只是……”

“他只是想结束了……我存在的意义也消失了。”AI痛苦地说。

游戏惊愕地看着AI。

“濑人他……一天比一天颓废。只能说明我做的越来越差。他不再为不能从我手中取得胜利而恼怒。'反正我也没有胜利过'。这怎么像他说出来的话呢？他眼神飘忽，这么漫不经心地说着。我也很心痛啊……只能一步一步越过更可怕的界限，借由此带来的刺激才让我们彼此感到名为‘鲜活’的感觉……只有鲜活的痛楚……就连我自己也知道不能那样下去了……” 

游戏跪在那里，低头看着怀里的海马。

这个AI所说的，是真的吗？

海马君……没了另一个他作为对手，果真就这么孤寂……和……颓靡吗。

游戏尽量压下心底的难过，摇了摇头说：“海马君才不是这种残酷的人。他为了守护自己的弟弟，也有非常温柔的一面。他也不是不幸的人，他会有非常光明的未来。你不要用这种借口来妄图掩盖你做下这么可怕的事的原因。”

AI叹息了一声，闭上了眼睛。

“现在说什么也没有意义了……打开我的心口摧毁我吧……濑人……他已经……从我带给他的美梦中彻底清醒了……我虽然依旧很不放心……不过我不想让他……我的主人，看到他发自内心思念的人的替代物最终成了这幅样子。如果你不帮我的话，我还要在这种杂乱的电流里多熬五分钟。你知道失去五感的感觉吗……”

游戏呆坐他旁边，看着如此酷似另一个自己的AI。他心乱如麻，完全没有刚才战斗时义愤填膺地斥责AI时的样子。

“我……不想摧毁你，如果你不再伤害海马君的话。”

“你可真是温柔啊……不过，我确实已经算是……没有价值了……因为你……”AI微微睁了睁眼睛，看着他，笑了。

他笑起来的样子……真的很像另一个我。

尽管海马不是会经常真心实意地微笑的人，可为什么他的机器人这么爱笑呢？游戏看着他的笑容，内心的苦涩感越发浓重。

“哈……你难道下不了手吗？刚才的战斗里……我也没少让你吃苦头吧……而且看到我伤害他的痕迹……你不是……很恨我吗？”

恨？

听着这样的话从如此酷似另一个他的口中说出，游戏立时感觉一阵疼痛刮过心扉。

曾经，阿图姆也为占据他的身体造成的一些麻烦抱歉过。有时候他甚至会问游戏，会不会因为自己夺去了他的荣耀而恨他。但游戏怎么会恨他呢？他不恨傲慢待人的海马，他甚至不恨那些欺凌过他的高中生。

因为看清楚背后原因的他，根本不会滋生恨这种感情。

在这纠缠的命运里，他和另一个他，另一个他和海马……以及现在的……他和海马。

如果这件事中有什么错了，那是命运错了，不是他们错了。他明白。

他想说这些，很早就想说了，但那时没有机会，也没有意义。

“谢谢你这样陪伴过海马君……我知道另一个我……他离开的时候，我们的日子都不太好过。我也不太明白你这样的机器人究竟进化到了哪一步……但总之，我发自内心地想安慰你，因为听过你的诉说后，我认为你是不想害海马君的。谢谢你，至少陪伴过他，我相信他一开始是感激你的出现的。很抱歉，我太担心他了，所以指责你……”

最终他只能这么说道。

AI愣愣地看着他。

“错的不是你……”游戏不知道该怎么安慰一个机器。毕竟它承载了海马对于过往的记忆，它对海马的……感情，使它还能算是一个机器吗？

“唔……”

怀里的海马动了一下。游戏立刻紧张了起来。

“海马君……！你还好吗？”

海马慢慢睁开双眼，看了他一眼，几乎是惊醒过来。

游戏放开手，让他有空间坐起来：“因为我要问这个AI要一个芯片……所以和它说了些话……”

海马看了看躺在旁边的AI，又看回游戏。

游戏不知道该怎么描述海马君的眼神。那眼神很复杂，没有一点过往的高傲与不屑，也没有一点决斗的火光，只是很平静的看着他，带着一点点不安的探究。

“……”

海马没说什么，半跪到AI旁边。

“濑人……”AI对他笑了。“别让我等太久。”

“咔。”

“海马君……！”

游戏猛地睁大眼睛。海马濑人将AI的心口打开，直接压碎了AI的“心脏”。

“再见——了，濑人。”AI断续的语音在五秒内彻底安静了下来。

游戏呆住了。

海马只是半跪在AI的身边，沉默着，他长长的头发遮住了脸庞，游戏陪他一起半跪在没有任何生命反映的AI游戏身边，有一种想要拨开那些长发看到他表情的冲动。

一定是心碎的表情吧。

“海马君……”

在如此近的距离终于可以安心看他，看着以往意气风发的人变得这样消瘦脆弱，使得游戏难过得想要立刻抱住他。

他克制住了。

当一切结束的时候，他的一部分理智也跑了回来。他现在都不能回想他在刚刚决斗的时候都冲海马君说了什么乱七八糟的东西。

果然我还是……在不是决斗的时候就没办法变得更强势一点吗？

你还好吗……海马君？我该怎么……让你好过一点？我能做支撑你的支柱吗？

游戏暗自握紧了拳。

所幸海马君还是他记忆中的海马君，过了一会儿，似乎是哀悼完毕了似得，海马将手覆在AI游戏的无神的眼睛上方，他起身就要离开，迈步时低声说：“来。”

—————————————————————

从那个黑暗的决斗室里出来时，游戏觉得月光亮得刺眼。

他和海马靠在二楼露天阳台的栏杆上吹着夜风看着巨大无比的月轮。他甚至觉得自己头脑清醒地接受整件事还没有海马君本人来得快。

海马濑人抱着臂，沉默地看着夜空。

游戏在他身后担忧地看着他。

这幅景象有些太过……悲伤了。怎么了，海马君。还有什么走不出来的桎梏吗？

“海马君……”

不知道为什么，他更不擅长处理一个沉默的海马君，他一下子像是被打回了原形。天哪，他们跳过了几年未见的寒暄，直接玩了一场荒谬得可以移交人生掌控权的游戏。这是真实的吗？游戏看着自己的双手，只有刚刚决斗过的热烈的鼓动才能证明这都是真的。

“游戏，我又被你救了一次。”

海马濑人式的坦诚。言简意赅地阐述一个尴尬的事实。

“我也没想到……”游戏说了一半，卡住了，因为后面接的内容除了尴尬就是更尴尬的事。他所看到的，以及通过看到的和AI所说的事结合起来猜测到的事。

“这的确是我做过的最懦弱的事了，”海马坦承地说道：“因为失去了我最重要的对手，导致我的人生失去了方向，偏离到了很远的轨道。”顿了一下，他说，“谢谢你。”

游戏不知道该说什么。

海马仍旧抱着臂，说话的声音沙哑低沉，此刻游戏很想给他端一杯水来，但当他垂下头，看到海马宅即使是露天阳台也铺着华丽无比的地砖的时候，一阵微凉的晚风好像突然拉开了他们的距离，他背过去背对着月轮和海马，想他是不是该离开了。

救出了海马君，他就发自内心地很开心了，但是这种酸痛也确实无法忽视……如果就这么走了，他也不放心海马君……

他真的没有把海马的人生当成赌注。那包括的范围太大了。但是……看着海马君自甘堕落，成为一个机器的玩偶的时候……看着他自暴自弃……那种痛惜……

这种迫切的痛惜，几乎燃烧了他的理智，让他都变得不像自己了，他提出了决斗，他胜利了，但可笑的是，就像战胜另一个他的时候一样，在胜利之后他就又变回来那种蹩脚的模样……

他该留下吗？以什么借口留下呢？难道真的把海马君当成奖品吗？那太侮辱他了……

“你没必要这样做。”海马闷闷地说。“就像之前，无论你……怎么做，我都不会意外。”

“什么？”

“无论你愿不愿意认输……我都不意外……你相信吗？”海马抱着臂面无表情地看着月亮：“无论你是要我死也好，还是认了输要我活也好，那都是你，而且，我不会后悔我当时的选择，一辈子也不会。我就是这样的人……你明白吗，武藤游戏？”

游戏更不知道该说什么了，他知道海马君在试图告诉他一些事情，但是他真的没有明白。他怔怔地背对着月光，看着黑洞洞的屋内，心乱如麻，海马君想说什么呢？

海马没有得到回应，他抿了抿嘴。转过身来靠着栏杆看着游戏的背影。

他真的不一样了，海马想，无论是身高，还是性格。和另一个游戏是完全不同的一种……强劲。或许我从来没有认清他过，或许我也搞错了很多事情。但是至少我也……也应该表现得更好一点。

他咽了咽。

“所以……这么说吧。既然已经结束了，先别急着走。我想问你，你现在打算怎么处理你的‘奖品’。”

游戏惊愕地打了一个了趔趄，转身看向海马，却因为他背后巨大圆满的月亮散发出的刺眼光芒看不清楚海马的表情。

他当真吗？

“怎么了……”海马的心顿时沉了一下：“难道你这么快就反悔了吗？你不要作为奖品的我？说的话都不是真的了吗？”

“不嗷……不是……！”游戏在巨大的震惊过后说的第一个词咬到了自己的舌头。

不……不愧是海马君……他果然很现实派……反应也很快……游戏疼得挤眉弄眼的，在众多纷乱复杂的思绪中冒出这么个想法。

“如果！如果我能填补海马君渴望决斗的心，我能代替那个AI的话……”游戏上前抓住了海马的双臂，太激动了以至于没有注意到海马没有像以往甩开他。“我能够弥补另一个我带给海马君的伤害的话！我当然愿意陪着海马君……”

而且他又想起来战斗时AI说的话……那确实令他放心不下……

【“我可是永远活在濑人的心里……如果濑人没有从我这里取得完全的胜利，他可是永远不会放我离开的呢。即使你得到那个芯片，又有什么意义？濑人一定会有备份的。我是不死的……”】

我也一定要阻止这种事情再次发生！如果可以的话，我将作为海马君的对手……

“真是个白痴！”海马翻了个白眼。

“啊……？”

“啊什么啊，你是觉得我海马濑人还会犯同样的错误吗？是觉得我还会因为找不到合适的对手，又或是没有亲手打败AI感到遗憾而重蹈覆辙吗？还是你觉得我真的是一个软弱到看不清楚眼前到底是谁的人？……”

海马愤怒的表情逆着月光让游戏有点看不太清楚，他惹海马君生气了吗？

接着他看到，海马紧绷的嘴角一点点放松下来。

“是因为你赢了决斗，你赢了作为奖品的我的人和心。”海马抬高下巴，“你说服了我。在过去几年……我确实过得像个容器一样，枯燥，无聊，盛满无用的情绪。尤其是最近的半年……在终于研发出它之后……我犯下了巨大错误，差点使这些有毒的东西腐蚀了我自己。我不会忘了是你的手拉我出来的，同时我愿意接受作为奖品的命运。这是你应得的。武藤游戏，你现在拥有我，和我所代表的一切，无论你要怎么处置，我都会服从。”

以他高傲的秉性来说，承认到这一步几乎惊吓到了游戏。

在这样强烈月光下，游戏说不出一句话。他能感觉到自己的脑子在疯狂地转动，各种……各种各样的思绪在奔流交错。

太多了，海马君给他的太多了。

此刻一种强烈的愿望超脱了其他的一切。

此刻他真的好想好想看清楚海马的眼睛。

而更令游戏想要睁大眼睛的话语由海马嘶哑的声音慢慢地，一字一句地说出。

“通过这场决斗……通过你的话语和行动……武藤游戏，不是作为另一个游戏的你，而是武藤游戏你自己，是一个令我敬佩的人。总之……我承认你了。”

海马都不会惊讶于他说出来这些话是多么自然。从那个武藤游戏指着AI发起挑战，还是为了他这个说不上朋友也说不上敌人的……无关人时，就有什么变了。

如果那个游戏可以变成这种勇敢的人，如果他们二魂同体都能坦然接受分离……

他也应该更有勇气，做得更好才对。

“从今往后我会清空我的……内心，无论是快乐的记忆还是悲伤的记忆都凭你倾倒，仅此而已。我不会回避我失败的过去，却也不会再去纠缠。一开始可能会……比较……艰难……如果你不愿意接受我这……”

海马犹豫地摸了摸自己的脸颊。

“我这样犯下不可思议错误的如同丧家犬的一样的过往的话，我就走回我自己的道路。不过我能保证自己过得好好的不会再落到这种地步就是了，你大可放心。”海马抱着臂，脚后跟不安似的往后面的栏杆上蹭了蹭，犹豫了一会儿，终究还是没再说更多的话。

游戏逆着月光，仿佛看见传说中傲然于世孑然独立的白龙微微对他颔首。他终于知道此刻自己的心情了。

“我愿意……我非常愿意陪在海马君身旁！”他不知道自己喊了多大的声音，他只知道这句话在他的整个世界里不断地回荡。

游戏抱住海马，感觉怀中的人有一瞬间的僵硬，这使得游戏突然意识到，大概这个世界上能随便碰海马濑人的人还不超过三个吧。

所以触碰到他……也算是一种殊荣了？游戏就是控制不了此刻疯狂的思绪，他能听到海马心脏的跳动声，和他的交相呼应。

不要笑，武藤游戏，他拼命告诉自己，可是这种不真实的感觉，这种突然就像登顶了一样的感觉，让他止不住地傻笑。

这是最好的奖品。

海马君所说的话……他果然还是那个海马君，只不过是受了一些伤而已。没事的，我能治好的。我能治好他的。

海马君，你会没事的。

“哼……”海马轻哼了一声，犹豫了许久，慢慢地揽住了游戏的肩膀。此刻他的确需要一个踏实的拥抱。反正他多糟糕发疯的样子刚才游戏也看到了。

直到他微微颔首就可以把下巴抵在对面那个人的肩膀上时，他才发现游戏已经长这么高了。

“海马君，我会照顾好你的，比AI照顾得更好，好一百倍。”

“傻话，我不需要照顾。”

“我不需要什么……我不是想夺取你的什么……我只是想让你振作起来，你相信我吗？”

怀抱中的人没有再说话。

“我很开心……海马君……你真的很坚强，我只是想拉你一把……谢谢你也愿意回握住我的手……你很好，你会是最好的。我一直这么认为。我……我不知道我表述的有没有问题……我只是想说……”

在环抱住海马的时候，那种轻盈而又充盈的感觉充满了游戏的内心，美妙的像痛饮了醇厚的酒一样的感觉。

现在他终于得到了。他之前非常想得到的，关于海马的友谊。他还得到了他的认可，他的诺言。

他甚至得到了更多，但他现在不能细想这些事。

他太兴奋了，他甚至兴奋到鼻子发酸想哭，反正海马君已经哭了。

和这么骄傲而又强大的你遇见，能得到你的许诺，实在是此生有幸。

也因此我会践行我的诺言的。游戏想。

我敬你，愿和你共饮生命的美酒。

**Author's Note:**

> ===================================
> 
> 设定：是DM结局王样走后，濑人选择尊重法老回归冥界的意志而不是纠缠着追寻他。但他真的做不到彻底放下，他也做不到再去打扰。于是他自己凭借对亚图姆的一切记忆制造出了一个AI暗游戏，让它陪他决斗度日，使他心里好过一些。这可能是海马这辈子做过的最懦弱的事。但是他毫无办法，并且日渐沉沦。
> 
> 所有的这一切使他渐渐远离了现实世界。
> 
> 而有人在这一片虚无中，切切实实地抓住了他的手。


End file.
